12 Days of Christmas
by TheRussianPrincess
Summary: Its that time of year when you recieve gifts from your loved ones. But for Emma and Killain it is more of a mission. Emma wishes to distract Killian and Killian just wants Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! After much thinking and plotting I have my Christmas Set. Not a squeal to anything (because of how I want it to work and since I watched the ep. QoH). So I give you the 12 Days of of Christmas. If you can guess it will be at least 12 chapters long. However since this is the first chapter, it will be thirteen chapters long. Anyways, this is to let you know what gift the other gets for each day. For each chapter I will start with our beloved Pirate Captain Hook, then to Emma. I hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know your thoughts and I will get to writing my heart out.**

**BTW I don't own this, any of it.**

* * *

The 12 Days of Christmas

_Killian_

On the first day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: a compass that doesn't point north.

On the second day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: two cannonballs.

On the third day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: three silver earrings.

On the fourth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: four lusty wenches.

On the fifth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: five gold doubloons.

On the sixth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: six crewmen leaping.

On the seventh day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: seven lost boys fighting.

On the eighth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: eight ships a fleeing.

On the ninth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: nine sharks a swimming.

On the tenth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: ten slaps in the face.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: eleven bottles of rum.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: twelve ships to plunder.

_Emma_

On the first day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: a pair of furry handcuffs.

On the second day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: two back massages.

On the third day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: three searing kisses.

On the fourth day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: four shots of whiskey.

On the fifth day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: five lacy tongs.

On the sixth day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: six damn smirks

On the seventh day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: seven lusty notes

On the eighth day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: eight playful gropes

On the ninth day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: nine dirty fights

On the tenth day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: ten sexy showers

On the eleventh day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: eleven ripped clothes

On the twelfth day of Christmas that pirate gave to me: twelve nights of pleasure

* * *

**There are your twelve days of Christmas for them. Let me know what you think. As always enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the first day of Christmas. I hope you like this.**

* * *

First day of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me a compass that doesn't point north.

Killian had done it again. He sat peacefully behind bars in the Sheriff's station. Emma was muttering as she wrote up the report. Today's crime: got tangled in lights, garland, and tinsel and scared poor Gracie. Jefferson, the bastard that he is, demanded that Killian's head be removed. Which caused public disturbance and summoned Emma to the scene. It had taken her an hour to remove all those Christmas decorations, laughing all the while. Grace even laughed after a while, finding it funny that Jefferson was still jumping up and down and pointing at a very Christmas-y Killian. To keep everything calm, Emma promised to arrest him. So now he was doing his favorite past time (next to piracy) staring at Emma.

Emma looked up from her report to glare at him. "How is it," She began. "That you can't manage one day without causing me more paperwork?"

Killian smirked. "Must be because I can't live a day without seeing your beauty."

She stared for a moment, mouth gaping.

The door opened and Henry strode in carrying a book. He beamed when he saw Killian.

"How long did it take you this time?" The boy was infatuated with Killian, and Killian enjoyed ruffling his mother's feathers.

"Well lad, it only took me a morning. I might have to think of something to break that record."

Henry laughed.

"Henry, why are you here?" Emma was looking from Henry to Killian wondering if she could separate them for long. Ever since Henry figured out who Killian as, he had been following the pirate around trying to learn everything he could. If frustrated Emma to no end, since Killian used that excuse to enter her apartment.

Henry held up a book of Christmas carols. "He's never had a Christmas, so I thought I could tell him about it."

Emma looked at her calender, sure enough there was twelve days before Christmas. She nodded, standing. "Fine, I'm going to make a run to Granny's and get us all dinner." She pointed at them. "You know that rules. Be good."

As she left, Henry pulled a chair over to Killian's cell. "So Henry, my lad, what stories have you brought with you today?"

Henry grinned. "I'll tell you if you promise me something."

Killian leaned toward the boy. "A favor?" Do tell." His grin was all teeth.

Henry's face heated up. "I need help with a girl. Grace actually."

Killian laughed. "Alright lad. I'll help you win her. Now what tale of this land do you have."

"The twelve days of Christmas."

At Granny's Emma waited for the three turkey dinners to be made up of her.

"Hey Emma." Ruby came walking over an empty pot of coffee in her hand. Emma smiled at the wolf-girl. "Sup, Ruby?"

Ruby set the pot of the coffee machine, working on getting more to brew. "Not much." She glanced at Emma. "Heard you arrested Hook again."

Emma groaned folding her arms on the counter and sinking her head onto them. "Just kill me. He is going to drive me insane."

Ruby gave a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you give him something to do?"

Emma looked up at Ruby confused. "Like what?"

Ruby came closer and lowered her voice. "Well, you didn't hear it for me, but Mr. Gold has this compass rumored to point to a person's heart's desire. Maybe tell him to follow it until it points north."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Really. Think Gold will let me have it?"

Ruby was bagging up her order. "After you protected Belle from the 'crazy man'. I think he might just give you the shop."

Emma chuckled. That was one of the first time she arrested Hook. He had been stealing books from the library. Belle was spooked, when it started happening. After Emma found Hook breaking in, she had to explained what libraries were. He still, to her knowledge, goes and sneaks books out. Bella seems to find it funny now, but Gold does not.

Taking her order, Emma hugged Ruby. "Thanks. I think I'll pay Gold a visit before heading back and finishing that report."

Ruby giggled as Emma left the diner.

Thirty minutes later Emma sauntered back to the Sheriff's station, a brightly covered box in one hand, food in the other.

"...Santa?" Killian's voice sounded confused and Henry was laughing.

"Give him a break, Henry. Food is here." She called, setting it down on the desk. She walked over to the bars of Killian's cell. She slipped her hand in between the bars, holding the gift out to him. He looked at it for a moment before looking her dead in the eyes.

"What's this, Swan?" His accent drawl still sent shivers up her spine.

"Well, I figured since you never hand a Christmas, you should at least have a gift from a friend." She did her best to keep her expression neutral.

Henry was at her side at a moment. "Can he open it now?"

Emma laughed, "Sure why not."

Killian smiled, staring at the bow for a moment, before using his hook to slice the wrapping open. He lifted the lid of the box and smirked at what was waiting for him. A compass. He looked at Emma, still smirking. "Oh, lass, you shouldn't have."

Emma crossed her arms. "Its a toy actuality. A magic trick, if you would. You have to get it to point north." She smirked back at him. "When it points north you are near your treasure."

Henry laughed. "So you gave him three gifts in one."

She ruffled his hair. "Sure kid." She unlocked the cell. "Come and eat, Hook. Play with your toy later."

Killian stood, placing the compass around his neck. "I will enjoy the challenge, love." He looked at the compass again, it wasn't pointing north, but it was point at Emma. _Oh, my Swan-girl, you have no idea what you started._ He thought, thinking of just what he could get her in return.

Dinner was uneventful, in between bites of food, Killian was still grilling Henry about various Christmas myths. Henry did his best to answer, and Emma just laughed. All in all a peaceful evening for Storybrooke.

Killian left them an hour ago, and Emma was taking Henry to spend the night and weekend with Regina.

Killian had went to the library. Entering he looked around, seeing if Gold was around. Belle smiled when she saw him. "Hello, Killian. What brings you here so late? Need another book?"

He smiled playfully at her. "No, just wondering if you know where I might find a pair of handcuffs."

Belle blushed. "Oh." She stood there for a moment, before going behind the counter and pulled out a book. A plain black book, with silver lettering on the cover. 'Foreplay, Suduce, and Make Love'. "Here." She handed the book to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why this book, Belle?" His voice was quiet, curious.

Belle smiled. "Ruby gave it to me, when I asked about something. I figured it might help you win over Emma." He cocked an eyebrow. "Ruby and I noticed she likes you. That girl needs some tenderness, and we think she wants you." She lifted her shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "So we'll help you get her. It's our gift to you."

Killian smiled, looking down at the book and thumbing through it. He looked up and smirked. "Well then, know where I might find fuzzy handcuffs?"

Belle smiled shyly. "Try Ruby, she might know." Before he could walk out. "Killian." He turned to look at her. "Good luck, you might need it."

When Emma arrived at her apartment, she sighed. Killian was sitting on the couch watching Charlie Brown, his brows furrowed, but he looked up when he heard the door. "Emma, love. I found a item for you when I went out this evening." He smirked. "And don't worry I obtained it legally."

Emma frowned. "Why?"

He give her an all teeth smile. "Well, because its the holiday season." He stretched, yawning. "Your gift is on your pillow."

Emma just shook her head, going to her room. Sure enough there was a plain box with a bow waiting for her just where he said it would be. She looked at it weary as if it might explode. There was a small note attached to it. She looked at it first. 'On the first day of Christmas your Pirate gives to you." She opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a set of black fur handcuffs. She picked them up, and stormed out to him.

"Hook." She hissed and brandished them at him. "What is this?"

He smirked, raising to go to her. "Well I do believe they are handcuffs, used to restrain." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I thought you being the sheriff, you should know what they are."

She glared at him, "Why?"

He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "For a memory, you cuffed me once." He nipped her ear, enjoying how she placed her hands on his chest and gasped. "And I will cuff you in revenge."

Killian smiled as her eyes were dilated, intoxicated by the idea. He moved away from her, going to his room. "But that is for later lass, after all it is only the first day of Christmas, you have eleven more to go."

* * *

**First Day is done. I will have to start working on the Second day tomorrow after my final. So please review.**

**Also thank you to all who already has followed, favorited, or review on this. It drove me to get this chapter to you before I went to bed tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah. Day two.**

**But before we being I would like to thank all of you how have followed, favorited, and reviewed, still brings a smile to my face. Also I somehow ended up in a community, so thank you to whoever did that.**

* * *

On the second day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: two cannonballs.

Emma had hide those cuffs under her bed, in fear that Killian might sneak in later that night and have his wicked way with her. The next morning she woke groggy and unrested. Her dreams had plagued her of what Killian could do with a pair of handcuffs. She looked back at the note, fearing just what else he might do to her during the next eleven days.

Her phone buzzed, pulling her from her musing. She grabbed her phone, glancing at the clock. 6 AM a new record for him. "Hello."

"Emma, hey. I thought we could have breakfast at Granny's before you had to work." Snow said. Emma could hear the hope in the request and smiled. Anything to get her away from that pirate.

"Sure. I'll met you there in about ten minutes." She replied back with as much chipper as she could mange.

Snow was delighted. "Alright. See you then." Emma hung up, and got out of bed. She entered the living room/kitchen five minutes later, dressed and showered. Killian was drinking coffee, as he read the paper. It always shocked her to see him doing something so normal. He looked up at her approached. "Sleep well, love?" Emma glared at him.

"Just fine. You?" He smirked.

"Oh, yes. Wonderful dreams." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Shall I tell you about them?"

Emma shook her head, heading to the door. "Sorry not today. I have a breakfast date in five." She opened the door and turned back. "Try not to do anything unreasonable."

She shut the door before he could reply and hurried off to meet her mother.

Snow was already sitting in a booth when Emma arrived. She stood to hug Emma, before sitting back down. "I hope you don't mind, but I told Ruby to bring us some cocoa and coffee."

Emma smiled. "Thanks. I wasn't able to grab a cup before heading out this morning."

Snow White smiled. "So how are things with Hook?"

Emma frowned. "Frustrating as always, Snow." She ran a hand through her hair. "I think Henry gave him a bad idea yesterday."

Snow raised her eyebrows, and opened her mouth to say something, but Ruby walked over to give them their drinks. "Morning, Emma, how did that compass work?"

Emma groaned. She gestured for Ruby to sit while she took a swig of her coffee. "He gave me a return gift, and I have a feeling there are eleven more of those gifts lurking in my future." Ruby laughed and Snow looked politely interested.

"What did you get the Captain?" Snow questioned. Emma grinned. "A compass that doesn't point north. Figured that would give him something to do, rather then break every law he can." Snow laughed.

"So what did he get you?" Ruby cut in excited.

Emma groaned again. "I don't want to think about it." Ruby gave her a look saying 'if you don't tell me, something bad will happen'. Emma just sighed. "He got me fuzzy handcuffs." She muttered darkly at her cocoa, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

Snow gasped. "I'll kill him. He didn't use them on you?" Emma refused to answer, seeming more interested in her coco then answering her mother. "You don't have to worry, Emma. I will kill him for this."

Emma looked up. "No. Snow, please. He didn't do anything. I think he was just joking, because I chained in up in the giant's lair." She shrugged. "I'm almost want to see if I can't top him in this gift giving."

Ruby grinned wolfishly. "Well, it seems he is going the more sexy route. Any idea how you are going to top him?"

Emma looked a Ruby for a moment. "Yeah. Know where I can find some cannonballs?"

Ruby shook her head, looking over her shoulder at the ding of the bell. "I'll bring you guys your food." She made her way over the cook to retrieve the plates.

Snow looked at Emma for a moment. "Why cannonballs?"

Emma shrugged. "It will come with a note. 'Tie to your feet and take a walk under the sea.' Who knows maybe he will take the hint."

Snow laughed. "Well let me know if you need any help with ideas. It will be interesting to see what you two get each other for each day." She smiled. "Better yet, text me when you find out what he got you for each day."

Emma tensed every time the phone rang, sure that Hook had done something, but every time it was something else. By the time lunch rolled around, Emma knew she would have to soak to get all the tension out of her shoulders. "Need help, lass?" His voice seemed deeper, more sensual. Emma wheeled around to stare at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" She glared at him. He was leaning causally against the door jam. Looking like nothing was out of place. Emma realized her mistake when he smiled devilishly at her.

"Did you miss me, love?" He walked towards her, his gaze holding her in place.

"No." She snapped at him. "And will you stop calling me love."

Killian chuckled. "No, love, I won't." He walked around her wrapping his hooked hand around her, and pulling her back to him. She struggled against him, until he breathed into her ear. "If you keep that up, I might have to cuff you sooner then expected." She shivered against him. The thought was sinful, bring back memories of her dreams. Her handcuffed to her bed, him naked looming over her, showing her just how wicked his mouth can be. His hand moved her hair away. Killian pressed a kiss to her neck, enjoying the way she shuttered. "You seem tense." His hand trailed down her neck. "Let me help with your." His hand dug roughly into her shoulder and pulled her tightly against him. She groaned. "Tension." Killian growled out. He nuzzled the other side of her neck as his fingers worked out the knots.

Emma had deflated against him, solely focused on not making a sound. He slid his hand down her side. Emma tilted her head back resting it on his shoulder. He smirked, nipping along her neck. His hand slipped under her shirt massaging the bare flesh. His hook started to lightly run across her stomach, just above the waist line of her jeans. Emma gave a breathy sigh. "Killian."

He froze, looking at his Swan-girl. Her eyes were closed and her body arched into his touch. He nibbled on her ear, moving his hand to the front of her jeans, toying with the button. "Do you have more tension here?" His voice came out husky and dark, filled with promising wicked desire. He cupped her intimately through her jeans, stroking ever so slightly. She bucked into his hand, a soft moan escaping her lips. He stilled her hips. "You have to say it love."

Emma opened her eyes in a lust-filled haze and turned her head to see his face. His eyes were hooded and darken by lust, a wicked smile on his lips. Emma leaned her head towards his, placing a kiss on the underside of his jaw, and biting softly. Killian closed his eyes. She was falling, he knew.

The door opened and Prince Charming in all his glory stood there. In under a minute, Emma was ripped from his arms and a punch was landed on his face.

Emma blinked in confusion. David was standing next to her, breathing hard. His fists still balled. Killian was rubbing his jaw, his hook resting on her desk. "David?" His daughter's voice cut through his anger. Charming turned to her and hugged her.

"Did he hurt you?" He held her at arm length looking her over, taking note of the red marks on her throat and the flustered look in her eyes.

Emma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "No. Just no, David." She rubbed her temple. "What are you doing here?"

David looked skeptical for a moment. "To give you the rest of the day off. Snow said you need to take care of some things."

Emma nodded, she wiggled out of his hold. Walking over to her jacket, she slide it on. Without a look behind her, she left, still tying to get her heart to calm.

David looked at Killian, who had straighten. "You stay away from my daughter, Hook."

Killian cocked an eyebrow at him. "How do you propose I do that? I do live with Emma." He crossed his arms and glared at the over-protective father.

David glared back. "Just leave her alone." He pushed passed Killian. "Now get out of here before I arrest you."

Killian clenched his jaw and stormed out. He didn't understand David. Snow had accepted his advances on Emma, with the promise that if he dared to harm her, he would never see the light of day. But David didn't want him any where near her. Living with her just put Charming over the edge. He was actuality surprised that Emma had let him stay with her, but after the sixth break in to her apartment just to sleep on her couch, Emma offered him the spare room. He wandered the streets of Storybrooke, ending up at the library.

Belle smiled at him. "So how did it go?"

He grinned. "Well, she is starting to fall, but her father interrupted."

Belle frowned. "What were you doing?"

Killian cocked his head towards him and she blushed. "Just a message, dear Belle. I might just have to give her another one tonight."

She grinned. "That I can help with." She pulled out a notepad and pen and started to write. "You need candles, scented. Oil, if you get scented make sure it matches the candles. And if you want stuff with different textures, like roses and feathers."

Killian stood. "Do I want to know how you know this?"

Belle smiled shyly. "Probably not. But it works."

Killian took the list with a nod. "Well thank you, dear Belle. Do enjoy your evening."

Emma had arrived home after finding her gift for Killian. She set the cannonballs on the table, sighing as she does. She frowned with she say a candle on the table with a note.

_On the second day of Christmas your pirate gives to you, two back massages._

_Just follow the trail, I'll see you soon._

Emma saw a trail of rose petals leading to the bedrooms. She cautiously followed them. They let to Killian's room. She pushed the door open to find candles lighting the room in a soft glow. Killian was waiting for her in leather pants and a black button down shirt, a mix of his old and new clothing. He held his hand out to her. "Emma, care to have your tension relived?"

She looked around the room, brows furrowed. "What are you doing?" Her voice was guarded.

He smiled. "Just want to give you a gift that you might like. He stepped towards her. "You know I'm good with my hand." He lifted on her hands in his and pressed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "If it will help easy you, I swear I will not defile your honor."

She sighed. "I have a feeling you won't let me sleep until this happens." She got a smirk in reply. "Fine." She stripped out of her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. "Where do you want me?"

He held his hand out to her. "On the bed, love. You might want to take your shirt off as well."

His voice held a bit of a challenge, like she couldn't handle this with her shirt off. She lifted her shirt off and tossed it next to her jacket. Emma ignored his hand and climbed onto his bed, laying on her stomach. She curled her hair over her shoulder and looked at him. "Come on, I don't have all night."

Killian stared at her exposed skin. The first thought was beautiful, the next was flawless. He straddled her, just behind her ass, running his hand over her flesh. It amused him that a trail of goosebumps followed. He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a small bottle of oil. He poured a small amount on her shoulders. His hand rubbed the oil into her shoulders, watching her tense then relax in his present.

She sighed, feeling the warm radiated from his hand into her back. It was an amazing feeling, his hand moved effortlessly from one shoulder to the other squeezing and pressing into the muscles, down to her shoulder blades and back again. She nearly was asleep when she felt him press his lips to her shoulder blade, moving up to her neck. "I will win you in the end, love." He gently bit the junction of her neck. "We would be amazing together." Emma just whimpered.

Killian smirked against her neck. "Sleep, Emma. I won't do anything to you tonight."

He was rubbing her back with feather light touches, when she finally dozed off. Killian rested his body against hers for a moment before getting up and covering her with a blanket. He walked out of his room going to check the lights were out. On the table he noticed two cannonballs with a bow on top, and a note. He walked over, and pulled the note off.

_Captain Hook, these might protect you from David, but not from me. Merry Christmas. Emma._

He smiled. Killian loved this game they were playing with each other. Looking at the cannonballs he knew this morning it would have been for something else, but he was happy with his victory. Shutting the lights out he wandered back to his room. He blew out the candles. He stripped off his shirt and crawling into bed with his woman. He pulled her to him, wrapping both hand and hook around her. A smile played on his lips as she snuggled into him. With a kiss on her forehead, he joined her in slumber.

* * *

**Yeah! That is done. Now any ideas why she gives him three silver earrings for the next day? Anyone want to guess? Leave me with a review on what you think her reason for three silver earrings are! Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. So I'm all finished with finals now. Yeah! That gives me a little more time to work on this.**

**So here were the guesses of what to do with the three silver rings:**

**shellybellypie- Nipple rings?**

**YJ-Lover-three earrings to make him look more sexy.**

**ParanormalMoonlight-seem sooooo Jack Sparrow.**

**OK. I'm not sure if he has that prieced already or not, but I don't think he wants anything messing with his hot bod.**

**I agree that he very sexy, but I don't think adding more rings will add or detract from said sexiness.**

**I think I might have to make he watch that movie, during one of these and give Captain Hook's views on Captain Sparrow.**

**On with day three.**

* * *

Third day of Christmas

On the third day of Christmas my Swan-girl gave to me: three silver earrings.

Killian had the best sleep since Milah had died. His eyes opened to stare at wonder at Emma, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was already thinking of what to do for today. He had promised Henry to help with Grace, so since it was Sunday, he would go to the park with him. He smiled as Emma stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking up at him. Killian brushed some stray hairs out of her face. "Good morning, love. Sleep well."

Emma nodded, still not awake. "Yeah, what time is it?"

He chuckled, snuggling against her for a moment. "About eight in the morning." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Ready for your third day of gifts?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Another gift?" He grinned, rolling her under him.

"Oh, yes." He stated with such cockiness, and then his mouth was on hers. Emma's eyes slide close. It was soft, sweet and slow. Then he bit her lower lip causing her to gasp. It gave him the entrance he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth, moving and licking ever surface he could reach. Emma was stunned. Killian was kissing her like his life depended on it, his hand cupped the back of her neck and angled her head to deepen the kiss. At random intervals he would retract his tongue and suck on her lower lip. Emma arched her body up to his, her hands fisting his shirt and pulling him closer. She moaned when his started to fuck her mouth with his tongue, staring with a slow slide in and out, only to start thrusting quickly. His hand side down to her chest and fondled her breast through her bra.

He rolled her over so she was straddling him, still kissing. She rolled her hips against his, and pulled back from the kiss to let out a low and throaty moan at the feel of his cock straining against his pants. She threw her head back, grinning down. Killian watched through lust-filled eyes at the blonde angel sitting astride his lap. He trailed his hook down her spine, loving each gasp and moan she let out. There was a loud knock on the door and it broke whatever spell was on them. Emma blinked staring down at him, his hook just inside the back of her jeans, his hand had just finished unbuttoning her jeans. Emma hand her hands clutching his shirt using him to keep her stable. She was sure there was the same look of disappointment and hazy lust on her face.

"That would be Henry." She whispered.

He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her down to him. "Bad form." He kissed her again, biting her lip before he released her. "Go dress. I will entertain the boy." Killian slide her off him, standing. He readjusted his pants, grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on as he walked out the door. Emma laid there for a moment, gathering her wits. She touched her lips, feeling his lips still on hers.

Henry was talking excited to Killian when Emma walked out, having changed her clothes. "Hey kid. What fun do you have planned today?"

He looked at her with a bright smile. "Killian is going to take me to the park in the afternoon." He looked down. "If that is alright."

Emma smiled. "Its fine. Just don't get into too much trouble." She glanced at Killian and for a moment she forgot how to breath. Did he ever look bad? She frowned at the glint of silver in his ear, did he ever change that. Just a small earring that almost looked like a chain. "Well, come on kid. I did say we were going Christmas shopping today." Henry yipped and hugged her. "Do you need anything Hook?"

Killian smiled easily at the pair. "No, the items I need I can fetch myself." Emma nodded.

Henry and Emma headed to the pharmacy and started to browse the isle. They found some sliver bells, red tinsel, and blue ornaments shaped in stars.

"So we are getting a tree?" Henry was bouncing up and down at the prospect of spending Christmas with his mom.

Emma smiled brightly at her son. "No, Snow and Charming are bring a tree by after you get home from the park."

Henry beamed. "Really?"

Emma ruffled his hair. "Yeah, they are finding a good one." They headed to the check out. "How are you today, Sneezy?"

Tom glared. "Not you as well Sheriff?"

She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Tom." As Sneezy was ringing up her items, she spotted three sets of earrings: a hook, a star, and a telescope. She smiled, picking them up and adding them to her items. Henry looked at them confused. "What are those for?"

Emma looked at him for a while, gathering up the bags. "Something for Hook."

Killian was reading a book when Emma and Henry came home, their arms laden with Christmas items. He looked up, watching as mother and son unpacked their items and set up the table for easy decorating tonight. Emma glanced at him. "Did Snow and David stop by yet?"

"No, not yet." He set his book down and went to look at the items. Picking up an ornaments of Frosty, he inspected it closely. "Do you want me to wait to take Henry to the park?"

His voice was soft, doing his best not to distract Henry from putting the eggnog in the refrigerator.

"No, take him. It will give me time to wrap his gifts." She turned to him. "Thanks again for being willing to watch him."

Killian smiled. "He is not so bad. Always wanting to go on adventures. It almost makes me miss Neverland."

They rarely spoke of Neverland, every time they did things between them became strange. He wouldn't talk for days and mope around, even when he did flirt with her it seemed forced. Emma always wondered if there was more to his story then he let on. She touched his arm, sliding her hand down until it curled around his hook. "He does care for you. I'm glad he has you and David in his life."

Killian stared down at her hand, it fascinated him that she would treat his hook as if it were apart of him, not something to be afraid of. He brushed her hair off her shoulder. "I'm honored to be able to spend my time with him." He stepped closer, now their bodies were just barely touching. His voice dropped even lower. "But it is you I care the most for." Killian pressed his lips to hers. Emma leaned into his kiss, curling her free hand around his shoulder. There was so much emotion behind this kiss, it made her knees weak. The care he had, the love. She felt her world fall away, her whole being focusing on his lips on hers, as if this kiss could heal all the wounds on her heart. He didn't even press further, sensing this is what she need as much as him. Emma wasn't sure how long they stood there, wrapping in each other arms, hand and hook intertwined, lips pressed against each other.

"Ew. Could you guys not do that in front of me?" Henry's voice called them out of their little world. They pulled back slowly, staring into each others' eyes.

Killian pressed another kiss to her lips, before releasing her. "Sorry, lad. But have to keep your mother happy." He gave a playful grin and a wink. Emma pushed him, fighting a grin of her own.

"Alright you two, go play at the park." She started ushering them towards the door. "Be back in two hours."

"Aye, aye, Princess." Killian replied with a bow, he and Henry left the apartment. Once the door was shut, Emma went to her room to start wrapping her son, parents, and roommates gifts. She smiled looking at the earrings. She removed the pair, so only one of each earring were in the package. She removed her own earrings and put the star and telescope in her ears. She smiled as she started her task.

Henry and Killian strolled along, heading to the park. "So lad, is your lady friend going to be here today?"

Henry blushed. "Yeah." He looked up at Killian. "Are you going to help me with her today?"

Killian pulled out a small bundle of leafs. "I found mistletoe. Just give her a kiss to let her know you fancy her."

Henry smiled. "Best. Plan. Ever."

With those three words the pair headed off to their goal.

It had taken Henry only ten minutes to convince Grace to walk under the mistletoe with him. When she did, Henry with all his prefect Prince Charming DNA in him, dipped her down and planted one on her. It was short and sweet. Before she could even react, Henry had her back on her feet, blushing and stammering. Killian was holding Jefferson back, laughing all the while. It was times like this he wished could use those little magic call boxes everyone carries around. Emma would have be amused by this, or be filed away later to tease Henry when he gets older.

"Jeff, calm down. You know if she marries him she would be a princess."

Jefferson stopped complaining, giving Killian a strange look. "Well, then why haven't we done this sooner. Can you draw up a marriage contract, or do I have to ask Princess Emma?"

Killian started laughing. "You would have to ask both his mothers, I'm afraid." He turned to look at Henry and Grace, who were now both blushing at each other, but at least they were holding hands. "True love. If only it would be that easy for us old-timers."

Jefferson nodded. "I still don't know how to talk to Red. At least you are getting somewhere with Emma."

Killian shrugged. "With every step forwards, she can take up to three steps back. So long as nothing scares her, I just might have a chance of something with her." He glanced at his best friend. "Need me to put a word in with Ruby?"

Jefferson shook his head. "With that girl, a man needs to sign his own death warrant, not send in the cavalry." He patted Killian's shoulder. "If it looks like she is going to kill me, I will call on you for help."

"I'll prepare the plank, just for you then."

They both started laughing, until their children started looking at them funny.

Two hours later, Killian and Henry came back to the apartment. Charming and Emma were getting the tree into the base. Snow was in the kitchen, messing with something that smelled divine. Snow smiled at both of them. "How was the park?" Henry jumped up on a bar stool, stealing a cookie from the cooling rack.

"Good. Killian helped me with talking to Grace." He couldn't contain his happiness. She liked him too! Snow smiled at him. "Well don't forget about your school work, miser." Grandmother and son shared a grin.

"Nothing too horrible happen, Killian?" Snow glanced at Emma, before looking back at him.

Killian gave a sheepish smile, knowing he had been caught staring at Emma. "Well don't be surprised if Jefferson walks up to you about a marriage contract. I've never seen that man approve of anyone near his Grace, but he likes Henry." Snow laughed.

"I'll keep my eye out. Now help set the table. We'll have dinner before we dress the tree up."

Killian moved into the kitchen with Snow, pulling the plates down and drawing the utensils from the drawer. Henry helped, getting glasses and drinks for everyone. Snow keep putting food down at the table. There was pot roast, potatoes, green beans, salad, and rolls.

Snow looked over at her husband and daughter. "Finished?"

David smiled. "Yeah, it should hold the tree."

"Well, go wash your hands the both of you. Dinner is ready." When Emma and David returned, they all sat. Killian just listened as he ate, doing his best to ignore the glares Charming was giving him. He would comment if the others asked him a question. Emma was using the same tactic, still not used to the family atmosphere.

Killian passed on helping with the tree, telling Snow of his last attempt to help with decorating trees. He pushed his sleeves up, and started to do the dishes. Enjoying just watching Emma be surrounded by the ones she loved. Ever once in a while, she would glance at him and give a small smile.

Henry was drawing stories of winter time in the Enchanted Forest, and went it came time for Snow and Charming to leave Henry was begging to sleep over with them. Emma just smiled nodding. Her ability to cope with the family environment was wearing thin. As much as she loves her son, it still was an adjustment from being alone. She looked at Killian. So she won't be alone, but he never expected her to act like everything was alright. If anything, Emma thought he expected her to fight and claw at everything.

She sighed when she finally shut and locked the door. Emma leaned against it for a moment with her eyes close.

"Need a drink?" He asked. She heard him pull down some glasses. She nodded, opening her eyes, watching him pour both of them a glass of wine. It brought a grin to her face. He believe that as a pirate he should only drink rum and other hard liquor, but when she drank wine, he would have a glass with her.

She pushed off the door, walking over to him, picking up the box she had on the table. Sitting at the bar, she slid the box over to him. "We're on day three, I do believe." She took a sip of her wine.

Killian chuckled. "Never thought this is how my first Christmas was going to go." He winked at her. "Not that I'm complaining."

He opened the box, pulling out the sliver earrings. After seeing each of them, he burst out laughing. Emma giggled. "I couldn't think what to get you for day three."

"Don't you think I have enough hooks?" He hooked her wrist and pulled her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm.

She pulled her hand away, giving him a stern look. "So no note today?"

He pulled a note out from his back pocket. "I think you spoke to soon, love."

She took the note from him, rolling her eyes.

_On the third day of Christmas your pirate gives to you, three searing kisses._

_One this morning, just as you woke._

_Two before I left with Henry to the park._

Three, look up.

Emma looked up, while she had read his note, he had moved in between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against his chest. "Well, lass, do you want your present?"

She shook her head. "You're bad for me, Killian."

He froze. "What did you call me, Emma." His voice was soft.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Hook." He nuzzled her neck. "I like the way my name rolls off your tongue."

He didn't let her respond. He kissed her hard. Passion and lust drove this kiss, drawing a mew from her. His hand cupped and kneaded her hind end, drawing her closer to him. She slowly gave in, as his mouth waged war on her. Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulder, hands running though his hair. She squeezed his hips with her thighs, keeping him there.

"Oh, my." Emma jumped. That voice didn't belong to either of them. She disentangled from his, as much as he would allow, and turned to look at the unexpected guest. Snow stood at the door, keys in her hand. She stared at the pair. Killian's hand was still on her ass, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, was it her or did someone interrupt every time things started to heat up between them. Killian didn't care, who was at the door, just so long as Emma stayed where she was. He placed butterfly kisses along her neck, loving the way she squirmed. With a rock of his hips, he stilled her, letting her know how much he was enjoying himself.

"Henry forgot his book. He wanted me to explain some of the things. I'll, um, just go and get it. I'll be out of your way in two minutes flat." Snow disappeared up the stair, then reappeared with the book of fairy tale/family history. Without another word Snow left the apartment.

Emma turned on him. She pushed at him to get his mouth away from her body. "Can you don't do that in front of my mother?" She pushed at him again, standing and working her way out of his grasp. "Until you can control yourself around my family, you can go cool down."

Killian reached out to grab her, but she was out of his reach and slamming her bedroom door before he could get her. "Bloody hell, that woman." He ran his hand through his hair, looking at their unfinished wine. An evil though came to mind, something he would need both Belle and Ruby's help with. Tomorrow Emma wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

**There you have it. Third day, with evil planning for the fourth day. So here is your sneak peak of next chapter.**

**The four lusty wenches are Ruby, Belle, Ashley, and Emma. Wonder how this is going down, well stay tuned and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I'm posting before midnight!**

**So shout out to YJ-Lover. You made my day today. So just for you Jefferson appeared. I would love to do a something like that with them. Thank you for the great idea.**

**I have to warn you all now. There is drinking and naughtiness in this chapter.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Fourth day of Christmas

On the fourth day of Christmas my Swan-girl gave to me: four lusty wenches.

Killian entered Granny's bright and early the next day. He went to his usual stool. Ruby saw him and winked. A cup of coffee appeared before him "How's the wooing?" Ruby leaned against the counter.

He fiddled with the cup. "She is falling, but every time we get interrupted." Hook scowled. "It is like her family doesn't want us together."

Ruby laughed. "Snow has great timing in a fight." She defended. "So how are you going to fix it."

He took a drink. "Get her drunk." He stole a glance at Ruby. "She won't go out with me, but think you and dear Belle can drag Emma out tonight?"

Ruby grinned. "You have perfect timing. It's 'wenches' night at the pub. Don't worry about a thing, she'll be there."

"Want to talk about last night." Snow and Emma were walking Henry home from school. Henry was talking animatedly with Grace and Jefferson.

"It was his gift." She kicked at a stone. "Three kisses. Harmless if he wasn't such a good kisser." She glared at the ground as Snow laughed.

"Any idea what is in store for you tonight?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Peace and quiet. I'm going out with Ruby and Belle. I think Ashley is coming too. Ruby asked. When I said I would think about it, Gold stopped by and called in his favor."

Snow stopped. "What?"

Emma looked at her. "Yeah, that was what I said. My favor is to keep Belle's honor, apparently."

Snow started to laugh again. "And he can't do that because?"

Emma looped her arm around her mother. "Apparently it is 'wenches' night at the pub. No males until eleven. Well minus the ones who have been there since noon. I agreed, it is probably the safest favor he will ever ask me."

Emma, Red, and Belle meet at the library to change before going to the bar. Emma scowled at Belle, who did not back down. "Why are we dressing up?" She nearly whined.

Ruby walked into the main part of the library. "It is a theme night. We have to dress up, beside if you had grown up in the Enchanted Forest you would have been wearing this anyways."

Ruby, Emma noticed, was wearing a white long sleeved tunic, covered mostly by a green with gold impressions corset with silver clamps on the front. She had a long flowing rust color skirt and brown boots. Her infamous red cloak resting on her shoulders. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face.

Belle was in a short sleeved tunic. A powder blue corset dress with brown trim fitted over the white tunic, laced up in front with black string. She also wore a cloak of a pale green with a leave pattern over it. She twisted her hair to fall over one shoulder.

Emma looked down at the clothes she was given. "Is Ashley dressing up?" She really wanted out of this, but with Gold's favor she was stuck. She cured him and his favors under her breath, as Ruby and Belle pushed her to the employes' room to change.

Killian had been sitting in the tavern since early that afternoon, nursing an ale. What surprised him was went the dwarf Grumpy came to join him. They had a civil conversation on alcohol. He looked up and realized that is was just about seven, the dwarf and he had been talking for nearly three hours and they were on their second pint. The girls, he knew, would be here around eight.

"So Grumpy any special lady this holiday season?"

He got a grunt in reply. "Could ask you the same question, Hook."

They sat in silence for a moment. "You any good in repairing boats?" Grumpy asked in mild interest.

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "Aye, I know a think or two on the subject." Grumpy nodded, standing.

"Sometime you should come out and take a look at her. Next round is on me." He left going over to the bar, sitting closest to the door.

Hook took a draft of his ale. Lasses from the town started drifting in, dressed much like they did in the Enchanted Forest. A blonde beauty, dress in a light brown leather vest with gold buttons and black leather pants, a long sleeve, brown and gray over coat completed her outfit with a belt holding in closed, so you could just see the top underneath, made her way over to him. She sat down without introduction. Ruby had mentioned to him that another would be joining their party. "I assume you are Cinderella?"

She looked at him nodding, then glanced at his hook. "Don't hurt Emma." She slide closer to him. Ashley rested a hand on his shoulder. "She helped all of us. Hurt her and you'll find you have more to worry about than Rumpelstiltskin."

Hands slammed on the table and she moved away, giving a shy smile. He looked up and forgot how to breath.

Emma stood there hands on the table, glaring at him. Even angry she was still the most lovely thing he had ever seen. A black off the shoulder tunic showed off her graceful shoulders. A golden corset, pushed her chest up, holding them firm. Black roses ran across her corset, buckets cinched the sides, all held together by red ribbon, ending with a medium bow at the top. Dark brown leather pants completed the look, hugging her assets. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, she looked very much like a siren calling him to her.

He smirked. "I've said it before, lass, and I'll say it again. You would make one hell of a pirate."

"What are you doing here." She hissed.

Ruby and Belle sat down, turning to chat with Ashley.

"I came to give you your gift." He stood, grabbing her wrist to tug her to him. He kissed her just below her ear. "On the fourth day of Christmas your pirate gives to you, four shots of whiskey."

He released her. "Come find me when you want them." He weaved through the crowd to sit by Grumpy.

Emma sighed, placing a hand over were his lips had just been.

Ruby looked at her. "What was that about?" Emma sat down, leaning back in her chair.

"My gift for tonight is four shots of whiskey." She wrinkled her nose. "Think he would do anything to it?"

Ruby shook her head. "If was anything other then shots, I would have him take a drink of it first, but its shots. Just watch them get poured and we'll be with you." The girls all grinned. Time go have fun.

They were all laughing and joking, when Belle gave them a wicked idea. Truth or Dare. Ruby took an empty beer bottle and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Alright, bottle lands on you, you get the choice. But next time it lands on you, you have to do the opposite. If you chicken out, you have to down either a kiss goodnight (1) or an aphrodisiac (2)." The girls nodded. Ruby spun the bottle. The bottle stopped at Emma. "Truth or Dare, girly."

Emma set her beer down. "Dare me, wolf."

Ruby grinned. "Go get your four shots from Hook, but he has to hand feed you them."

Emma huffed, getting up to walked over to him. He watched her approach with an appreciative eye. "Yes, love?" He raised an eyebrow. She stood in between his legs, hands resting on his thighs. She leaned in, till her lips just ghosted over his. "Feed me my shots." She pleaded sexily. Every brush of her lips sent pleasure through his veins.

"Very well." He pressed his lips briefly to hers, then turned calling for her shots. The girls had followed Emma, standing back and watching the two interact. Killian held the first shot, pressing it against her lips. Her lips parted. He tipped the amber liquid into her waiting mouth. She took his tankard, stealing a swing to chase the whiskey down. He held the next one. "Open up lass." The curve of his hook skimmed the column of her throat. She parted her lips again. He tipped the shot, watching it slip between her lips. Hook set the shot glass down, brushing his thumb across her lower lip. Watching as her tongue darted after it. He took the next shot, smirking. "Why don't you take it from me, love." He held the shot up to her face. "Just use that pretty little mouth of yours."

Emma stared at him, as she bend towards his hand and the glass. Taking the lip of the glass in between her teeth and tossing her head back. His hand took the glass from her lips, pressing a kiss then a nip along her throat. Enjoying the way she gasped, her hands squeezing his legs. He moved back. "One more."

She nodded, looking sexy as the whiskey worked its magic over her. Her fingers drawing patters on his inner thigh. He took the shot, tipping into his mouth, before crushing his lips against hers. He pried her lips open with his tongue, letting the whiskey pour into her mouth. Chasing it with his tongue, bring his own flavor to her taste buds. He tasted like rum, citrous, and the sea. She swallowed, whimpering as he pressed closer.

She was blushing when he released her. Belle was fanning her face, Ruby was whistling, and Ashley was cheering.

"Well, we'll be taking her back now." Ruby dragged Emma away from the pirate. "Don't worry we'll give her back at the end of the night." As they got back to their table, Ruby couldn't hold it in any more. "That was one damn hot show." Belle nodded.

Ashley smiled. "Sexy, Emma, sexy." She clapped Emma on the back.

Ruby sat down. "Alright girl your turn."

Emma spun the bottle, laughing when it landed on Belle. "Truth or Dare."

Belle glanced around, her voice dropping low. "Dare." She looked positively gleeful. Emma looked around. People were dancing in the middle of the bar. "Dirty dance with a guy."

Belle smiled sweetly, getting up. She wondered over to Killian. "Dance with me?"

He frown. "Lass, you do know I'm interested in Emma."

She nodded, leaning in. "We are playing truth or dare. She dared me to dirty dance. I know you won't do anything." She giggled. "You saw how she got when Ashley touched you. Tease her and she should jump you by the end of the night."

Killian smirked. "Well then, lead the dance you cleaver mink."

She dragged him over to the table, staying at the edge of the dance floor. Usher's _Scream_ started playing. Belle danced around Killian, touching and rubbing herself against him. He moved with her, but his eyes were locked on Emma, letting her know just who he wanted grinding against him.

Emma glared, not really sure why she was upset. Killian was free to dance with whoever, still with his eyes on hers, Emma found she just wanted to steal him away. Ashley was cat-calling, while Ruby just laughed.

"I think you invented a new form of torture, Emma. Belle can't dance."

Emma laughed. "Well at least she is trying."

At the end of the song, Belle came wobbling over. "That was fun, but Rumpel doesn't dance like that."

Emma almost chocked on her beer. "Just spin the bottle, let's not take about that old crocodile."

Belle spun the bottle, landing on Ashley. "Truth or Dare." Belle was giddy.

She looked at the girls. "I've got the balls for this. Truth." Belle started bouncing and clapping.

"If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Ruby looked at Belle with a new appreciation. "You have an evil little mind don't you?" Belle just smiled.

Ashley was looking around. "Well, if we are only going by who is in this room, then Hook." She looked over at Emma. "Sorry, girl, but that man just screams good time."

Emma blushed. "I don't want to think about it." Ashley spun the bottle, smiling as it landed on Emma.

"Oh God." Emma tossed the rest of her beer back. "Hit me with your best shot."

"If he asked, would you let Hook have his wicked way with you?" The other girls stilled, turned their sole attention to Emma.

The back of Emma neck prickled, and she felt him standing just behind her. She turned in her seat to look at him. "As if he would ever ask." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Ruby jumped up going to Killian. She was petting his arm, leaning against him. "There, there, Captain. Mean old Emma didn't mean it. Any girl in here would give up true love just for a night in your bed." She winked up at him. He smirked, playing with her hair.

"Aye, Red. I believe they would. All but the girl, who is the product of true love. What irony is that?" He turned his attention to Emma. "But I do believe she didn't answer the question. What do you say, love. Let me have my wicked way with you. I promise you would enjoy it."

Emma twitched. "I'll take an aphrodisiac." Ruby frowned, as she went to get the shot. She came back. "Rules are rules, chicken. Drink up, then go apologized to poor Captain. I think you hurt his ego."

Emma's mouth opened in shock. "You said nothing about that."

Ruby gave a smile that was all teeth. "Don't tell me you can't handle it."

Emma glared, downing the shot. "Fine." She stormed over the Killian. She pulled him to her, sealing her mouth over his. It took him only a moment before he started responding to her. He wrapped her tightly against his body. Kissing her back with a passion of a man possessed.

He pulled back, looking at the beauty in his arms. "About bloody time."

Emma pulled at his shirt, rising to nip at his neck. "Did that blow to your ego hurt?" She whispered hotly against his ear. "I don't plan on apologizing, but I will answer the question."

He groaned when she sucked at a spot just behind his ear. "Make me scream. Ever since those cuffs I can't stop thinking about you and that wicked mouth of yours." Killian's eyes snapped open, she had wiggled out of his hold and sauntered back to her table. He looked at the clock, it was eleven. The male population was pouring it. Jefferson found him with a dumb struck look on his face.

"You ok, Hook?"

He nodded, looking wide-eyed at Jeff for a moment. "She admitted it." He smirked. "I'm going to have a lusty wench tonight." He mock bowed to Jefferson. "Care to claim one for your own. I do believe there is a wolf-girl that claims no lover."

Jefferson smiled madly. "I do believe it is tea time. I must find a party guest."

Sean had come to claim his wife and Rumpel drew Belle away, leaving Ruby and Emma to finish their drinks.

"You getting any?" Emma asked out of the blue.

Ruby giggled. "Please tell me that is the whiskey talking."

Emma growled. "Answer the question, cuz I think I just signed my death warrant." She frowned. "Not that I mind."

Ruby glanced around, leaning over to Emma. "I don't have anyone, but I won't mind someone fun. Who doesn't mind the wolf." She sighed. "So many people won't come near me because of that."

Emma nodded, opened her mouth to say something, when two devilish men came out. "Ello, pretty girl." Jefferson bowed to Ruby, his insane grin making him seem more charming. "I believe your drinking partner is going to be kidnapped." He sat down next to her. "Want to have a tea party?"

Ruby was blushing and giggling. "Only if you tell me where you learned to not be afraid of me."

Jefferson laughed. "Deal. Bartender another round for me and my lady friend!"

Killian chuckled, drawing Emma into his arms. He tossed her over his shoulder and marched out of the bar. Emma was laughing and attempting weakly to be released. "Killian, let me go."

He swatted at her ass. "Not a chance. I'm going to have my wicked way with you. No two ways about it."

He let her go, once they were in her room. He knelt going under her bed for a moment, grinning when his hand found what he was looking for. He pushed her back, she bounced on the bed, staring up at him. Shivering at the dark, lust-filled looks he was giving her. Killian raised her hand above her head, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, she tried to follow, but found she couldn't move. She looked up seeing that her hands were secured to her headboard by those handcuffs he had given her three days ago.

Killian trailed a hand down her form, stopping at the bow. "Do you know how tempting it was to unwrap you in the bar." He leaned in, taking an end of the bow in his teeth and pulling. Emma's eyes never leaving his. His fingers made quick work of the ribbon. Her corset fell open. He drew her tunic up, gently with his hook. Kissing his way up with ever inch of skin that was relieved. When his lips found a nipple, she arched off the bed with a moan. He teased her, while his hand toyed with the other. His hook slid softly down her side.

"Killian. Please. Killian I..." He pressed his lips to hers.

"Shh, Emma-love. I'll take care of you." He stood, looking down at her. She looked good enough to eat, her hands above her head, her hair spread out like a halo. Her shirt was bunched under her arm pit. Her body quivered with the sexual tension she need to release. "Oh, Emma." He palmed his own erection, drawing her eyes at his crotch. If her stare could do magic, hers down would have his pants vanish and his cock deep with in her.

He moved his hand to her leather pants, unlacing them. Using his teeth he began to pull them down and off her. "I'll get you new underwear lass." He slipped his hook under them and tore through the cloth. She was panting. He stared at her sex for a moment, noting that she was already wet. He stroked her hip, kissing his way up on thigh and down the other. She was squirming and whimpering. Giving breathless pleas.

Killian slipped a finger into her heat, groaning at how tight she was. He moved his mouth of her sex, licking her hard and slow, while his finger gave no quarter within her. He smirked when she let out a soft scream. "Killian, please." He looked up, sucking on her clit. She was staring down at him, her eyes were clouded in a hazy lust. He added another finger, pumping her, before slipping his tongue in to taste her.

She let go. Emma couldn't hold it back any more. With ever lick and suck he had brought her to the fast track of an orgasm. He stayed, lapping at her juices, helping her ride out her pleasure. When she started to come down, she sighed, rolling her hips to grab his attention. He rose up, kissing her belly button. "Killian, I want you."

He nuzzled just under her breast. "I wouldn't want anything more, but lass you're drunk." He kissed her collarbone. "I won't take you." He kissed her softly. "Now if you feel the same way in the morning. I will me more then happy to spend the day showing you just how much I want you."

She groaned. "But I gave you four lusty wenches."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "And I still choose you." He got up, tucking her under her covers. Killian left her room, and took a cold shower.

* * *

**There you go. Fourth day of Christmas. Now on to the fifth. Lacy thongs and gold doubloons.**

**Tell me what you think, any ideas you might have for any of the days. What you think will be coming up. I love to hear from you.**

Kiss Goodnight-1 splash dark rum, 1 ½ oz DeKuyper Raspberry Pucker schnapps, 1 ½ oz strawberry vodka, 3 oz 7-Up soda, 3 oz cranberry juice

Aphrodisiac-½ oz butterscotch schnapps, ½ oz cinnamon schnapps


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, peeps! I'm sorry I took so long on this fifth day, only to have it come out shorter then most of my chapters, but it is to set up for a later date.**

**41 reviews, did you know that when I'm stuck, I go back and read them, using some of the ideas you guys drop me. So here is me responding to some of my reviews.**

**YJ-Lover, I know her gifts are kind of lame, but I think I use them in a fun twist, since I use most of these stories to have Killian breaking down our Emma's walls and getting to the good stuff.**

**deathrosekitty- You made me giggle at the fact that you review to each chapter leaving me with five emails all from you. I can now hear Emma singing this song, thought she is more drunk than angry in my head. I'm happy you have an addiction to Christmas Captain Swan, and I enjoy the fact that you are liking how it turns out.**

**LittleZarbo2- I had to stop a lot just to write that part. I still blush, and then had a dream about it afterwards. I did update that chapter so that the drinks are now mentioned by name at the end of the chapter.**

** - I'm liked your pun, even if it wasn't inteneded. I'm happy I have a stalker now.**

**Warning, a bit more sexiness.**

**Here is to hopping I don't disappoint. Day Five.**

* * *

Fifth day of Christmas

On the fifth day of Christmas my Swan-girl gave to me: five gold doubloons.

Emma woke with a killer headache, and the ability not to move her arms. She looked up, staring at her cuffed hands. She frowned, before calling out. "Hook!"

Killian opened her door, carrying a pink bag. "Glad to see that you are awake. I just got in." His eyes roamed her covered form. "Looks like you had fun, care for some more?"

She snarled. "What did you do?"

He laughed, setting his bag down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Care for a demonstration?" His hand slipped under the cover, running up and down her leg. She jerked away from the touch.

"No." Emma yanked on her bindings. "I want to be released."

"No can do love. I have to give you your gift first." He reached down, holding up a pair of teal underwear, which was torn to shreds. "We were a tad hasty last night." He gave her a dark look. "Next time we'll have to take it slow."

"What did my underwear ever do to you, Hook?" The pair he had destroyed had been among some of her favor underwear.

He leaned over her, resting hand and hook near her head. "You wanted pleasure." He kissed her lips, slowly, sensually. He swiped his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Killian occupied her thoughts, as his tongue slid against hers, drawing her into this sinful dance of tongue and teeth. He drew the blanket from her body, moving back to stare down at her. His hook trailed down her collarbone between the valley of her breast and stopped at her hip. Her eyes were fixated on his hook, shivering at the cold metal against her skin. His mouth followed the path of his hook, placing open mouth kisses on her skin. Her eyes rolled back as fire bloomed from every place his lips touched. When he got to her hip, he looked up at her nuzzling her hips. "Care for me to continue."

Emma panted, blinking down at him through her haze. "Killian." Her voice was throaty, making him shutter. Nothing was more of a turn on than Emma saying his name. His mouth descended on her, causing her to arch up. He pressed her hips down with his hook arm. His hand slipped into her. She was so easy to be pulled to pleasure. With every lick of his tongue she let out a soft moan. He drew back.

"Emma-love." She looked at him, trying to figure out why he stopped, she was so close. Killian pressed his body into hers, letting her feel his erection through his pants. "Lass, let me fuck you."

She pressed her hips up to his, trying to regain her breath. "You seem a bit over dressed for that. Maybe some other time." Emma pressed her lips to his for a moment. "Now untie me."

Killian smiled. "Not yet, Emma." He pulled back, reaching for the pink bag. "I got you something." His hand disappeared into the bag for a moment pulling back a black tong with lace as a wide waist band. Shiny pink words read 'Pirate's Booty'.

He pulled them on her with his hand, he leaned back to take in the image of Emma. "Now that is sexy, lass." He placed a kiss on her hip. "I would claim you anytime."

He reached up and undid her cuffs, bring her arms down. "Look at the others. I plan on seeing you in all of them." He kissed her wrists, got up and left her there, horny and curious.

She picked up the bag, and pulled out four more tongs. One sear lace with a cotton band with pirates hunting buried treasure. One trimmed with lace, red cotton with Christmas tress and snowmen on it. Another with pick flower lace as the band white cotton printed with black lips scattered around. The last one was all shear lace, tied with bows on the side. Emma grabbed her cell phone and texted her mother.

It has taken Emma the afternoon to get the house ready. Killian kept working her up, so she was going to get him back. She had found five gold doubloons in Gold's shop, and hide them around the house. All of the with notes attached, with things she would do to him. She smirked as she sipped her wine. Ruby was going to be coming over, so she had just enough time to write a little note for Killian, whenever he decided to appear.

Ruby was in the middle of telling Emma how she got the cuties little hat, when Killian walked through the door. He took one look at the girls and headed in the other direction. The last thing he needed was some 'girl time'. Emma looked at his retreating back. "There's something for you on the table."

Killian walked back towards the table, seeing a note. Inside the note was a gold doubloon.

Let's see how good of a pirate you are. There are four more hidden throughout the house. Each one with a little something special for you. First one is free.

Redeem for the removal of one article of clothing, your choice.

He grinned, how what fun he will have tonight. He started with the kitchen, know there were various places for her to hide the smallish coin and note. Opening cabinet and drawers, he went through them one by one, removing each item and inspecting it. He came up empty. Killian surveyed the kitchen, checking the oven and stove, the cookie jar, the place where she kept her keys, the odds and ends that she had kept from when Snow White lived with her, and finally he eyed the coffee pot. Opening the filter he found a golden doubloon. A note was fold underneath it.

This one was easy.

One night naked in your bed, we'll see where it goes.

By the time Ruby left, Killian had found only one other one, which was hidden in a birdhouse outside the window. A make-out on the couch with her straddling him was his prize. Emma, who by this point was buzzed, wander into the bathroom, his current place to check. She leaned against the door frame. "Why would I hide it in the drain?"

He looked up at her, "Found the one in the birdhouse." She grinned, holding her hand out. "Which ones did you find?"

He reached into his back pocket and handed her his prizes. Emma raised her eyebrows, whisling. "Well, you could always look for the others tomorrow and cash in now."

Killian shook his head. "I plan to see where the other two wee coins are hidden." He said it with such venomous glee that it caused her to giggle.

"Well hunt away, I'm going to curl up on the couch and watch Peter Pan." She giggled harder at his groan. He finished with his exploration of the bathroom. He crossed his arms, thinking of where he had left unchecked. There was the living room, and their bedrooms. Killian grinned, going to Emma's bedroom. "Hunting indeed."

Looking around the room, he stared his search with the tops of everything, her dresser, nightstand, and bed, where looked, examined, and deemed not to hold his treasure. The items within also didn't have a shiny gold coin, but he did note with pride that his gift was in her lingerie drawer, and his cuffs were in her nightstand drawer. He left her room, feeling a tad put out. Where could that clever girl had hid the last two coins. He tried his room. Looking around he noticed a note on his pillow.

He quickly scanned it smiling.

Another easy one. One night chained to your bed.

He looked around for the coin, laughing when he removed it from under his pillow. He walked out to Emma, who true to her world was wrapped in a large fluffy blanket, watching Peter Pan. He sat next to her, pulling the bundle that was Emma to him, tucking her beneath his arm.

The movie was on the part he hated the most, his 'character' running away from a crocodile. As if he would run from that thing. Emma sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Finished?" Her voice was laden with sleep. Between her normal duties, picking up Henry for dinner at Granny's, the hangover, and Ruby, she had wore herself out. The only high point of her day had left her frustrated beyond belief.

He started shutting down the magic box. Killian turned to her, picking her up in her blankets and walking her towards the bedrooms. "For now, but I do plan on receiving one of my prizes tonight." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I would love the chance to undress you, and have you sleep with me tonight." She smiled softly.

"I doubt you want to sleep." He chuckled, sending vibrations through her body.

"I'm not going to waste this opportunity you have given me, love. But that I will use in the morning." He set her on his bed, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "David takes the Wednesday shift, since it is the day you and Regina trade your son. I plan on using ever last free moment we have." He pulled the blankets apart, releasing her. Killian helped her sit up, pulling her shirt off, and unhooking (a/n: I couldn't help myself) her bra. Both pieces went to the floor and he traced feather light patterens down her back and stomach, watching her relax. Emma laid back down, raising her hips for him, and Killian did not disappoint. He bit the pull tab of her jeans and unzipped her, his fingers making quick work of the button. While he was pulling her pants off, he dropped little nips and kisses down one leg, when he reached her ankle, and drew her pants off full, he went back up the other. He frowned when he saw a little scroll tucked into her gift. He drew up, drawing the note and unrolling it.

Good job, you found it. Name one place you want to have fun it, and if you find this before I fall asleep you get two places.

He drew back her lingerie, there right under where it had said 'Pirate's Booty' was a single gold doubloon. He glanced up at Emma, seeing her smile down at him. "Looks like you get two places. Merry Christmas, Killian."

Killian placed a kiss to her hip, finished undressing her. "No, Emma. Not yet." She fell asleep watching him undress, fascinated with how his muscle moved as he lifted his shirt over his head, and dropped his pants.

She felt it when he joined her in bed, drawing the cover over both of them. His hard, warm body pressed tightly against hers. His arms snaked around her, keeping her there. She turned her head, feeling Killian press his lips to her forehead. Then she let sleep fully take her.

* * *

**Alright, was that good? I hope it was good. So on to day six with the leaping crewmen and smirks. Do drop me a note on what you think about that. Which crewmen will appear, and just how does a man who smirks almost always give the gift of a smirk? Also, I know one person does, but does anyone else want to see a bit of Jefferson X Ruby thrown into the mix? And what about Henry and Gracy? How do you think this day will go, next time on 12 Days of Christmas! Happy Reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, so for those of you who don't stalk me, or anything weird like that I have started another 12 Days of Christmas for Jefferson and Ruby, called It's a Mad Wolf Christmas. I have the first two chapters up already and working on the third.**

**So let's start with the reviews:**

**AngelBaby214- I hope you like this one. You helped me with my leaping crewmen.**

**Ethlena- Thank you for lurking! I love lurkers. One question what does DFTBA mean? I'm not sure if I want to google it or not, but I am curious.**

** - I can not believe you said that out loud. It would hae been great if anyone of them had commented on it. Did you read It's a Mad Wolf Christmas?**

**Rhiannon-Thank you for the advice. I do try to check it and if someone tells me about a mistake I go right back in and update. So thank you very much.**

**Vera-Sabe- Thank you for the message. You have given me a big honor.**

**Well let's get on with this stuff. Warning: Sex is here.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sixth day of Chirstmas

On the sixth day of Christmas my Swan-girl gave to me, six leaping crewmen.

When Killian woke, it was to lips along his neck. His eyes fluttered open, staring into his loves own eyes. "Emma." He breathed, taking a quick inhale when she nipped along his throat in response. "Love?"

She murmured, focusing on tasting every part of his neck she could reach. He responded, running his hand over her body, feeling ever inch of soft, silky skin she had to offer. She arched into his hand, she turned her body, so that they were facing each other.

"Killian." Her voice as soft as her hands ghosting over his skin. They had come so far with each other, and still this was so new to them. The feel of each other, the way they fitted just right, how she was know just where to brush her lips to make him forget about every other woman before her. He titled her head up with his hook, staring into her eyes, which were clouded with desire. Had it only been five days since they had started? It seems so much longer, their game of cat and mouse was drawing to a close. She was succumbing to him, letting him in wall after wall.

"Emma, let me in." He breathed, pulling her tighter to him, so she knew just what he was talking about. His erection brushed against the apex of her thighs. Killian wanted her so bad, and even with the passes, he wanted this to be her choice. It wouldn't mean anything but a start over with her if he just took from her their pleasure.

"I don't..." He didn't let her finish, he pressed his lips to her, reminding her of everything she meant to him. That she was becoming his life, he was slowly trading one obsession for another. Their tongues danced in a familiar way, as he rocked their bodies together. Emma's hands wrapped around his shoulders, holding him to her, know that if she let him go, she would never recover from her fall. He trailed his hook along her spine, swallowing the moan it drew from her. His hand pulled her leg over his hip, allowing them to be fused even closer. When he pulled back, Emma followed after him, pushing against him until she sat on top of him. She pressed her lips against his, which she ground her hips to his. Killian bucked at her heat sliding teasingly against him.

He broke the kiss, holding her back. "Lass, if you don't give me an answer, I won't take this." He sat up, holding her flush against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Please, don't make me walk away."

Emma took a shaking breath, clutching Killian to her. His words struck a cord deep within, he wouldn't take what she wasn't willing to give. She looked up. "Killian, please." She bite his ear. "I need you."

That was all Killian need to hear. He flipped them over, enjoying how right it felt to be over her like this, to be near her. His hook rested by her head, and his hand stroked her hip. The need made him shake, as he gently nudge her entrance. She arched up to meet him, urging him on with her body. Killian eased into her, not wanting to hurt her. She gasped, when he was seated fully in her. At that moment, she forgot everyone else, except Killian. Everything she had been fighting came crashing down, and she knew that Killian would not let her drown, he would take her to safety. He stared at their connected bodies, and moved, pulling out to plunge back in. He let his eyes roam her body till they rested on her hazel eyes. What he saw there, made him so ecstatic, she let go and trusted him. He sucked on her pulse point, giving her a rougher thrust of his hips.

Emma moaned, her hand fisted in his hair. She turned her head giving him better access to her neck, she stared at his hook. Emma reached over and wrapped her hand around it, feeling compelled to let him know that, that part of him did not frighten her away. He groan when he saw it, resting his head against her collar. "Emma." He rasped. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He groaned against when she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper.

"Killian." She moaned, pulling him up to kiss her. It felt too good, too perfect. She wanted him for so long, and in this moment she had him. The pirate and the princess, who would have thought. He pulled her in a million direction, causing wave after wave of sensations to crash into her. Emma screamed when she came, holding him to her as tightly as she could. Killian growled against her ear, riding out her orgasm, to his peak.

They stayed there, breathing hard and not wanting to move. Killian rolled over, taking Emma with him, so she rested over him. He stroked her hair, as his breathing returned to normal. "About bloody time." Emma looked up, and laughed. "If I had known, I might have done this sooner."

Now it was Killian's turn to laugh. He kissed her forehead. "No, lass, you would have still put me through this chase." He smirked, now this was not his normal 'I'm a pirate so there' smirk, this was his 'I won' smirk. Emma half-heartily hit him. "I hate it when you smirk like that."

He nuzzled her cheek. "Do you know." He kissed her hard. "Too bad, that was your gift today, me and my charming smirk." He licked the shell of her ear. "And nothing else, but you on."

Emma moaned, already re-aroused, feeling him awaken from within her. "Well then, time to pay in full."

"Oh, I intend to." He sat up, kissing her. His hand, helping her rise up and come back down.

Emma waited for Snow and Henry to come out of the school, with Killian by her side. No matter how hard she had tried today, she could get him to stop giving her that damned smirk. It made her want to harm him and fuck him all at once. She grinned that would be something new. Henry came running a head of Snow, wrapping his arms around his mom. She winced, as he squeezed, it has been a long time since she used those muscles. Snow smiled when she saw Emma, but frowned at Killian's presence. Before she could ask, Emma looked up and shook her head.

"Henry, do you want to do something with Killian today?"

Henry smiled. "Totally. What are we going to do? Go on a treasure hunt? See fairies?"

"Hold your horses kid. I heard from a little bird that Grace is in the Nutcracker tonight. Killian is going to take you to see it, while I help your grandmother finish the decorations of the refreshment area."

If possible Henry smiled even brighter. He latched on to Killian and was dragging him towards the auditorium.

Snow laughed. "Young love. It is so refreshing to see it."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, the kid has it bad."

Snow looked at Emma. "I was talking about you." She started walking back towards the school. She called over her shoulder. "Come on, I'm not that blind."

Killian sat in shock, as he watched the 'rats' prance about. Here were some of his crew, crew he had thought lost. Mr. Smee, Starkey, Mullins, Jukes, Cookson, and Mason were all leaping about in gray tights, a sight Killian could have lived without his entire life. So half way through the ballet, he just closed his eyes and brought up images of Emma instead.

After the ballet was over, Killian made his way over to Emma. Pulling her against him, he whispered in her ear. "You knew, didn't you."

She turned her head and gave him a smirk. "Six leaping crewmen is my gift to you." She rose up and kissed him on the cheek. "Go and see them. I know it has been a while."

He didn't know how to thank his woman. Killian turned her in his arms, dipped her down, and kissed her proper.

After releasing his Emma, he went in search of his lost crew. He smirked, there was going to be trouble tonight.

* * *

**I know, another short one, but trust me next chapter big. So Seven Lost Boys Fighting. Ready for your Lost Boys?**

**Sneak Peak, the lost boys are: Mr. Gold, August, Neal, Henry, Jefferson, Jimmy, and Charming. Think Killian can live? What will Emma do now that Neal is back in town? Why is Jimmy even here? Find out next time in the Seventh day of Christmas!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I wrote this in three hours. Not bad if I do say so myself. I wanted to get this posted to you guys before I left for work today. So on to my response for my reviewers.**

**Lisa1972- I am not shitting you. I hope you like this chapter. As for how long you had to wait less then a day.**

**YJ-Lover- It is alright. I know you read it. I love what you thought of my Lost Boys, but a little off marker.**

** - That you for the catch. I did fix it and reupload that chapter. I don't know what I was think, but apparently my mind left me at the perfect moment. How is that fan helping you?**

** .xo- Well if you leave him rum, I think he could do that. I'm not sure. I'm just writing my stories going on in my happy place. So glad to get you in the hoilday spirits. Merry Christmas.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The Seventh Day of Christmas

On the seventh day of Christmas my Swan-girl gave to me: seven lost boys fighting.

Just outside Storybrooke, a motorcyclist leaned against his motorcycle. A beat up car pulled up behind him. A man stepped out and wearily approached the other man. "Can I really see her?" His voice was soft and full of worry. It had been over ten years since he had last seen the woman he loved.

"The curse is broke. The Savior is now free to love whomever she desires." With that both men go back to their vehicles and drive into the now magical little town.

Emma woke with a start. Sweat covered her body, her heart was racing, everything felt wrong. She looked around and groaned. She was in her room, without Killian. They had agreed that since Henry was over, it would be best to not sleep in the same room, until they could not jump each other in bed. Emma got up, stripping her clothes off and wrapping herself in a robe. She walked to the bathroom to wash the sweat off her body. Finished with that task, she walked to Killian's room. She opened the door, and walked to the edge of his bed. The sheets were tangled around him, as if he too were having a horrible night. Emma reached out and touched his shoulder. He sat up, raising his hook back as if to attack.

"Killian, it's me." She placed her hand on his hook, bring it down. He blinked at her, trying to clear his eyes and mind of ghost of long past.

"Emma, bloody hell woman, what are you doing here?" Killian looked her over, before dragging her into his arms. "Tell me."

Emma sighed, closing her eyes as her head rested against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat calmed her like nothing else. "Something is coming. I think." She shifted so she rested in between his legs. "Either that or I had a very vivid nightmare."

His arms tightened around her. "Whatever it is, Emma-love, we'll face it together." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, laying back down with her. "Now sleep, I'm here to chase off bad dreams." The night passed easier for them both. Emma woke to her phone going off in the pocket of her robe. She groaned reaching out for it, but unwilling to moving from the warmth at her back. Killian's arm reached out with hers, and snagged the robe before she could get it.

"Shut the bloody thing off love." He secured her tighter to his chest, as she answer the phone.

"Hello?" Emma asked sleepily into the phone.

"Emma. Where the hell are you? You need to get here now." Ruby's voice was full of panic.

Emma sat up, ignoring the protests coming from Killian. "Ruby what is wrong?"

"Jefferson is shouting at that August guy. Well and there is another stranger with him. Please come quickly. I don't think August likes what Jefferson is implying."

"Alright, I'll be there. Call Charming as well, just in case." She hung up her phone, turning to Killian. "Duty calls. Trouble at Granny's." She leaned in and kissed him. "Back me up?"

He tangled his hand in her hair, bring her down to kiss him proper. "Always."

Emma arrived with Killian just as David was pulling up. He rushed over to her. "What is going on today?"

Emma nodded towards the growing number of people yelling at each other. "Looks like August is back in town." She looked at Killian. "Think you can get Jefferson to stop?"

Killian grinned as Charming frowned. "You can count on me."

Hook turned from them, strutting over to the loud group of male. "Fall in!" He bellowed. All stopped, even David seemed impressed.

"He seems to be able to control a group of angry people well." He commented to his daughter as they walked closer to the group.

She shrugged. "Must be from being a pirate captain and all that."

There stood before her five grown men. Jefferson, who had Ruby's arms around him. Mr. Gold looking very harassed. August who looked both confused and aggravated. Archie, who looked properly a shamed of himself. The last one, made Emma freeze. Neal, looking ever bit as stubborn and proud as she remembered. Killian must have noticed something was off with Emma, because he was by her side in a moment, holding her steady. "Easy love." He said into her ear. "I won't let these rowdy boys hurt you."

She turned her head, allowing him to see her held back tears. "One already did." She whispered back. Killian's eyes flashed with rage. He turned to look at the group, falling last on the stranger.

"You there, what is your name?" His tone commanded obedience, he hadn't felt this way since Gold had taken everything from him, since his last mutiny.

The arrogant man, still stood proud. "Name's Neal. What's your?" He glared at the man touching his woman. Killian had moved in front of Emma, blocking her from Neal's view. He pressed the tip of his hook to his cheek.

He only said one word, loud enough for his crewmen to hear. "Mutiny."

Everything held still, as if knowing what was about to happen. Sure this was a town not a ship, but Killian still was captain of his crew. Six pirates started moving in closer, ready to hand this man from the clock tower if necessary to get the job done. Nobody, except the Crocodile and his Lady, went against Captain Hook and lived to tell the tale.

It was Henry that broke the silence. He was walking to school with Snow, when he saw the crowd gather. "Mom?" He called out, and all hell broke lose.

Whatever fear these men had of Hook evaporated when Henry came into view. Neal looked from Emma to the child, before looking at Hook. "Back off ass-swipe."

Jefferson started in on Neal, Archie got in between them, August was shouting at Gold, Henry was trying to ask a question and Gold was brandishing his cane at Neal. Killian's crew stood around Emma and Henry, ready to protect their Captain's family. Charming, went after August trying it find out who this Neal was. Suddenly water splashed over all of them, stilling them once more. Ruby and Belle stood there with buckets in their hands. Belle glared at Gold.

"Why don't we go have a little chat in the library, dearie." She said it in such a falsely sweet voice that Gold went meekly to her, following her until they went out of sight. Ruby was growling low at Archie, holding hands with Jefferson, who stared at the marvel in front of him. She towed him off behind the dinner, still growling about men and their ideas. Once Archie shook off Ruby's rant, he walked over to August and offered him his hand. Charming had thrown a punch before they got a unexpected bath. August took it, and went off with Jimmy to find his father. All that were left was a seething Killian, an over-protective Charming, and a very pissed Neal. Emma had Henry clutched to her inside the ring of pirates. She didn't want Henry to met his father, she never wanted Neal to find her again.

"If you don't let me through to my daughter and grandson, I swear, when I get done with you, you will be more frightened of me then your captain." Snow was livid. What on earth were these boys thinking.

"Jukes, let her pass. She won't harm them." Killian said as his crew let him pass as well. He knelt down next to Henry, checking him over for wounds. He ruffled his hair. "Don't ever do that again, lad. My men and I are good, but should something happen to you." He paused looking up at Emma, who was staring wide-eyed back at him. "I wouldn't know what to do." He stood, letting Snow look over her grandson. He pulled Emma into his arms, only to find her struggling. He released her as if burned. He looked down. "Very well lass." He brushed a lock of hair from her face, watching as her walls went back up. "I'll be with my crew should you need me." He walked out of the circle, and grabbed Neal by the collar. "Let's go boys, we have a mutiny to get on with." His crew cheered, leering at Neal as they made their way to the marina.

Emma stood there in shock, still not sure what was going on. She let Charming take her back to the office, where she buried herself in work, trying to forget the man that destroyed her heart long ago. When she got home, it was to an empty house. A single red rose, waiting for her attention on the table. Attached to it was a note.

_I know you are going to pull away, but before you shut me out completely let me show you how much you mean to me. When I first held you tight on top of the beanstalk, I knew I would always find you. Now that I have had you, I won't stop until you crave me as much as I crave you. I don't need water, food, or rum. I just need you pressed against me all night long._

_Killian._

Emma gave a half-hearted smiled at the note. He really was sweet underneath it all, romantic, funny, kind, protective. She shook her head, trying to stop that train of though. She couldn't allow herself to feel, not yet, not when the pain was brought back into the harsh light of day. Snow and Charming had taken Henry for the evening, allowing her to mope around the house. She opened the fridge, and found a plate of food and another note.

_Cookson wanted to make you something to eat. He says it is the best way to heal heartache. What I think is you need to be taken roughly against every surface of our home, until you forget everything but my name, until your name is all I can say._

Desire bloomed in her, she could feel the ghost of his touch, trailing over her body. He had brought so much pleasure and just sheer joy to her life. No, she slammed the plate of food down. She won't let anyone hurt her again. She glared at the food for a moment, before putting it in the microwave.

She took her plate of now warm food over to the couch, planning on watching something to take her mind away from her thoughts. A DVD lay on the coffee table with another note. It was Peter Pan.

_Watch this and think of me. It always brought you a laugh at how I reacted to my portrayal. I could tell you all the adventures in Neverland, whisper them in your ear as you curl up beside me, but I know not even half way through the first one, I would have to kiss you. Tell you that even all the wonder of that land was nothing compared to you. I would drive all thoughts of jealousy of that blasted pixie with a thrust of my hips. Never will I go anywhere without you in the same land. I want to show you Neverland one day, if you will let me._

She blushed at the thought, he had told her some stories of Neverland, of the Lost Boys and their pranks, but somehow he kept her away from Thinker Bell, Tiger Lily, and the mermaids. Emma put the movie in, watching it as she eat the wonderful food Cookson had made for her. By the time the movie was over, she was missing Killian. Even when they had just been friends, he was a contestant presence in her life. It was odd to go without him for so long, especially when she was at home.

She went to the bathroom, to get ready for bed and attached to the mirror was another note.

_I know when you look into the mirror, you see all the pain and lost you have had to go through. But I see so much more. I see a strong woman, who knows her own mind. I woman I would happily follow all the day of my life, if she would only let me. I see a passionate lass, who gives as good as she gets, anytime, anywhere. I see someone I love shine brighter then the star to Neverland. All I want to do is hold you tight in my arms, and whisk you off to some far away land, where we could be together, having adventures forever._

Emma wanted to cry. He wasn't even here and he was drawing her from her despair, reminding her that it is alright to trust him. That her trust in him isn't for nothing. He knows she would have fought him if he were in, but with this notes, he wanted her to remember their time together, and how it drove him to chase her, to follow. A man like that wouldn't leave her when things were hard, a man like that would grip her hand tighter and fight beside her so long as he was able to do so.

The shower held clear her head, she had only seen Neal for maybe twenty minutes, and Killian then dragged him off to who knows where. She smiled, Killian wasn't going to give Neal and easy path to her, if anything he would tie him up and kick his ass across the boarders of town, with a promise of pain should he cross this line again.

There were two notes in her room, one on her dresser.

_I don't know why you cloth yourself, I love the feel of you bare in my arms. Though I do admit I love seeing you in those knickers I got you, if nothing else. Wear a pair tonight, love, and think of me in your dreams._

She shook her head at his playfulness. She could hear his voice saying the words in a husky fashion. It made her want him here, so he could see her in the black ones with the bows on the side, walking around her room to having everything ready for the next day.

The other note was on her pillow.

_If it will bring you more comfort, abandon this bed, and come to mine. Even if I am not there, being nearer to me should protect you from bad dreams. Sleep in my bed and dream of all the wicked things we did to each other. When I close my eyes I can still see you riding me, head thrown back in pleasure. It stirs my desire for you to new heights. Come to bed my love and sleep without troublesome dreams._

She blushed, it was something to know that he still saw her when he closed his eyes. She had rather liked being on top of him, but loved it even more when they had sex side by side, holding each other close, her leg over his hip, drawing him deeper. Heat started to pool in her abdomen. He really knew how to bring out her desires, she would give him that.

She walked down the hall to his room, and entered his room. He sat at the desk, a feather quill in his hand, parchment resting on the desk. He looked up at the sound of his door being closed. Emma stood there, hands behind her back, head down cast, clothed in nothing but her panties. Killian stood walking over to her, trapping her against the door.

"Lass, look at me." She looked up, guarded, but there were hairline fracture all around her walls. "I love you, Emma. I will always hunt you down, should you run. I will kill anyone who has ever done you wrong. I would give my life in order for you to live." He pressed her flush against the door, holding her there with his body. "My desire for you will never go away. Everything else doesn't mean a thing, unless you are by my side." He kissed her hard, knowing she was crumbling under him. She kissed back with such a passion. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself up to him. His hand and hook went down her body, resting just under her ass. She wrapped her legs around his hips, using the door to keep her steady. She didn't want to let him go. He was her oxygen at that moment, if he left she would surely die.

Emma slid a hand between their bodies, tugging at his pants. He pulled away to give a low moan at the feel of her hand on his manhood. "Emma."

She bit his lower lip. "Killian, if you don't take me on this door. I swear you will regret it." She hissed. She wanted to forget this horrible day, and she wanted him to be the one that drove all those thoughts away.

Killian bit the top her chest, untying one side of her underwear, "Your wish is my command." He pushed his jeans downs and entered her quickly. It was rough, both of them had bottle their rage and sorrow, but somehow it was just right for them. They knew with each thrust, each scream, moan, and growl that they had each other. Nothing could take this from them. When she came, she screamed his name. He bit her shoulder, marking her as his as he joined her in bliss. After a few moments, he moved away from the door with her. She yelped, feeling him move within with ever step he took. He laid her on the bed, looming over her.

"Never fight me Emma. I need you to live."

With that he sealed their lips together and started to bring on another round of blissful love making to last them both through the night.

* * *

**So that is it for today. So any ideas for the eight ships a'fleeing? We can always throw in some more groping. Anyways, until I get the second day up for Jefferson and Ruby. This story will have to wait. I will do my best to get that one up tomorrow. Give you guys some time to think about what I might do with them. Let me know, cuz I love reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eighth day! I just noticed that if I keep on track, the 12 day will fall on Christmas. So you might get two chapters before Christmas, I haven't figured out if I want to post on Christmas or not. **

**hopelessromantic0510- I didn't castrate him, but I did do horrible stuff to him.**

**Lisa1972-I like the remote control ship idea, but when I was writing that is not what came out.**

**Batsinmycake-I did not realize I need to put a warning like that on my chapters. This one might make you grin evilly and chackle. I know I did while I was writing it.**

**jjxox8d-I like to have him be sweet, made him a bit darker here, I think.**

** .xo-Pirate day? Isn't that everyday? I would really think you should give it a try. I did read your story. I liked it, even though I only read the first book of that series. I think it is always good to try and try again. My first story here didn't have great success, but this is my third story and it amazes me every time I get a review. So please write, I would love to read more of what you have.**

**deathrosekitty-Well now you won't have to guess. Here is the next one!**

**Enjoy. Warning I do kind of go darker here, a bit. I mention some really bad things, but I don't go much into them. Let me know what you think. If you want I can always revise and add more of it in.**

* * *

Eighth day of Chirstmas

On the eighth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: eight ships a fleeing.

It had been a good day for Emma Swan. She had woken up to Killian fondling her rear, which started another round of fantastic sex. That man was amazing, he was so attentive to her. Even when he had taken her against the door last night, he gave her just what she wanted and more. Henry had come down stairs that morning and they walked to school. He gave her a big hug before running over to Grace. She smiled, the kid has it bad. Work had be alright, nothing major happening. She left the sheriff's station at noon, leaving a sign on the door 'On Call'. The town had figured that she was always with her cell phone, so instead of calling the office they just called her cell so they could reach her day or night.

Killian found her before she even got to Granny's Diner. He snagged her around the middle, pulling her to him. "Hello, love." He breathed into her ear, watching her relax now that she knew it was him. "How about you and I go for a sail?"

She turned in his arms to look at him. "Sail?" She was curious about his ship, but never thought he might take her on it.

"Aye, just around the cove, nothing too adventurous." His hand sneaked up and brushed against her chest. "But with you there, it might just be the adventure of a life time."

Emma pushed his hand away laughing. "Will you not do that in public? I might have to arrest you for indecency."

He moved his hand to her ass, grabbing a handful and hauling to towards him. "I wouldn't mind being in cuff with you, lass. But only if we can break in that cell." He leaned in to whisper the last part. "I've been dreaming of that since you first put me in there. Care to act it out sometime?"

She blushed, feeling aroused at the idea. Would she ever get enough of him? "Maybe, later."

That brought an honest to God smile on Killian's face, and Emma couldn't help but return it.

Killian led her to the marina, where a small sailing vessel waited for them. She raised an eyebrow. "What not going to whisk me away on the Jolly Roger, never to be seen again?"

Hook gave a dark chuckle. "Lass, one day I will bring you aboard and have you met my crew, but we are not on our best behavior currently." His eyes darkened. "We are still dealing with our mutiny."

Emma stopped, pulling her hand out of his. "Mutiny? What is your crew doing?"

He stepped up to her, she could feel the anger in him. That rage that had made him infamous. "Torturing the bastard. Still not sure how I would like him to die." He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her to him, not letting her fight. "I'm a pirate, Emma. This is how I take care of what is mine." He was growling now, looking every bit as dark as the books had described.

Emma had her hands pinned against his chest, she clutched onto his jacket, to steady herself. "Killian, he is not worth it."

She got a sneer in reply. "Not worth it? Emma he claims that he loved you." His grip on her turned painful. "I've killed men for less. I want him regretting ever harming you. Abandoning you."

Even though she knew what he was talking about, even though she knew it was wrong to do this. How he claimed to protect her, to give her justice over a broken heart, thrilled her. She kissed him hard, and he responded in kind. This was rough, teeth gnashing, tongues dueling as rage and lust combated between them. She could taste blood in their kiss, but didn't know who it was from. Emma really couldn't care. She could feel the desperation, he wants her safe. A picture flashed through her mind, of how it might have been if the curse never happened. This kiss would have been their first, he would of made her into a pirate, drawing her away from family and friends to sail the seas with him, exploring new worlds forever after. It was intoxicating to think of it.

It was like something inside her knew, this is what it felt like to be in love, true love. When even their darkest side still calls to you and drags you under, only to find it keeping you afloat. They broke apart, breathing hard. He looked ready to take her right there on the docks, not caring who might see them. She shifted her eyes to the sail boat. "How about you explain it to me in the boat?" Killian kissed her again, tongue licking at wounds left behind from the first kiss. He looked wild when he pulled back. "How about I make you forget everything in that boat?" He dragged her the last few feet, before picking her up by her ass, securing her legs around him. He stepped onto the boat and set her down. Quickly he untethered the boat and set it sailing.

After Killian had set a course, he pulled Emma to him, pushing her against the wheel. He had made quick work of both of their cloths. Hiking on of her legs over his hip, he thrusted into her. He paused there, savoring the way she milked him. He growled when she wiggled her hips, trying to get him to move.

"Killian, don't stop." She pleaded. Emma want him to go hard and fast, not caring about anything but them, but he wouldn't move.

He ground his hips into her, liking the way it made her gasp in surprise. "Now that I have your attention." He snarled out. "I am going to give you a bit of advice, love." He pulled out and slammed back into her. "I will kill that boy and I won't let you stop me." He bit her neck hard. "You are mine." He started his rhythm, hard but slow, building her pleasure at the rough handling.

She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling roughly on it, drawing his mouth away from her neck. Emma bite his, feeling his hand squeeze her let in pleasure. "I don't care." She hissed back. "He has nothing on you." She sucked on his pulse point, feeling him growl, giving her a harsher thrust. "I've never wanted anything as much as I want you." Emma bit his ear, then lavished it with her tongue. "I'm yours Captain."

Killian came bellowing her name for the world to hear. He pulled out, and started kissing his way down her form. He placed both of her legs on his shoulder, then started lapping at her wet heat. She screamed, taking in the sensation and falling over the edge, giving in to her own completion.

He had dragged her to the floor of the boat with him, hands wrapped possessively around her, breath hard. Killian brushed her hair away from her face, titling her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Emma, I."

She placed a finger on his lips. "I enjoyed it." She placed a kiss above his heart. "I wouldn't mind do that again." She gave him a wicked grin. "I like it rough, Killian."

Hook gave her a feral smile, bring her put to kiss her. "I would be more then happy too, but we have to at least drop anchor if we are going to continue." He kissed her forehead. "Would hate to drift too far out."

They dressed relatively quickly, hand each other their clothes. Killian groping her thrice before she was fully dressed. When Killian looked around he frowned, going to retrieve a spy glass for his coat pocket. Looking through it he whistled. "Lass I think we scared some people."

Emma had just gotten her boots back on. "What do you mean?"

He turned to look at her. "Well there are eight ships fleeing for here." He grinned. "I think they might have heard us."

Emma laughed, going to join him. "Well then, let's sail home. I think we have scared enough fishermen today." She pressed a kiss to his lips. The lust was still there, but the anger had all but evaporated into the salt-sea air.

Later that night, after Killian had quietly pleased his woman again. She lay wrapped in his sheets, sleeping peacefully. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, leaving the bed. He smiled when she rolled over the where he had just been, curling up in his still warm spot. He dressed quickly, leaving the room silent as a mouse.

He arrived just after midnight on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Neal Cassidy was hanging by his wrists attached to the mast. His feet just danging above the deck. He glowered at him. "Well boys, how did the bastard do?"

Mr. Smee trembled over to him. "Well, Captain. We keelhauled him, at your order, twice before he fainted on us." He fidgeted with his hands. "He is still alive, but he hasn't regained conscious since mid afternoon."

Captain Hook nodded. He looked about the sea, noting a storm was brewing. "Masthead this hornswoggler. That should wake him. Alright lads, keep he alive for ten more days and a trip to the tavern is one me."

The crew cheered, setting about to doing what the Captain asked. He walked over to Neal's unconscious body. "Ten more days, then I'll be ripping you heart out and feeding it to the sharks."

* * *

**Well there you have it. So some words I used that people don't know.**

**Keelhauled-involved tying the offender to the main yard and attching weights to his feet. An oil-soaked rag was stuffed into his mouth to keep him from drowning, and then he was dragged under the hull and up the other side. In the process he would have the skin stripped from his back by the barnacles on the hull.**

**Masthead- punishment involving forcing someone t the highest part of the ship's mast, often during bad weather**

**Hornswoggler- a cheat or liar**

**Please review. Do you want to find out what happens to Neal? How will Emma react if she saw him? What will the nine dirty fights be about? What about those sharks a'swimming? Will they ever say I love you, just because? Do I ever run out of questions? See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, it has been a while. And on this night before Christmas I will try and pump out as much as I can. I am sorry of the delay, I've been away with friends.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Happy reading.**

**Warning: Mention of Rape. I'm sorry if I offend.**

* * *

Ninth day of Christmas

On the ninth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: nine sharks a swimming.

Emma woke up in the middle of the night to find the bed she had been sharing with Killian, empty of her lover. She got out of bed, wrapping the sheet securely around her and ventured into the main area of her apartment. "Killian?" She called softly looking around the dimly lit room. She got no response, frowning she returned to her room. Dropping the sheet, she dressed, planning on going out and finding her missing Captain. Before she left the apartment, she checked on Henry, who was sleeping peacefully.

She checked the pub, Granny's, her office, and finally the marina. She stared out into the open water, searching for the Jolly Roger. Arms spun her around, causing her to whip out her gun. The muzzle was pointed at Killian's chest.

"Lass? What are you doing out so late?" Killian pushed the gun away from him with his hook. Staring concernedly at her.

Emma was shaking. "You weren't there when I woke up. I was concerned, so I came looking for you." She holstered her weapon, breathing a sigh of relief when it was safely back in its hostler. She crossed her arms. "Where did you go?"

He brushed a strain of her hair away from her shoulder. "Just checking up on some things. Nothing to worry about, love."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Something was off, she just couldn't figure out what. "What couldn't wait till the morning?" She moved towards him, reaching out. The moment she touched him, she felt him stiffen. She dropped her hands, as if burned. "Killian?"

He lifted his shouldered. "Something just came up, that is all. Let's go home, lass. All will be right when we are tucked back in bed."

There it was, he wasn't calling her by her name. She watched him walked away, before he noticed she wasn't right behind him. He turned back, walking with a purpose to her. "Lass, it is cold. We should really get you home."

"No." She snarled. "Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." He was seething. She was being so stubborn. All he wanted to do was go home and get the blood of the bastard off of him, before going back to bed with his woman. "Trust me."

She sighed, rubbing her temple. "It just feels off." The fight seeping out of her. It was late, she was tried, and she had had a nightmare. "I..." She looked up at him, then held her hand out. "Carry me home?" She asked in a small, child-like voice.

Whatever anger he had, disappeared at her voice. She was so vulnerable at that moment. "Alright, Emma." He walked over to her, and scooped her up bridal style. She fell asleep as he walked them home. Taking in his warmth, she curled her hand in his shirt, keeping a hold of him.

Killian placed her in bed, giving a soft chuckle at the fact she wouldn't let go. "Emma, let go. I have to get out of my clothes." She gave gently murmured, but she released him, turning on her side. He went to the bathroom, stripped and took a quick shower. When he came back Emma was still fast asleep. He stripped her of her clothes and climbed into bed behind her. He drew her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, Emma. I would kill me if you knew what I was up to. That baster is still alive, but he won't be for long." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will take you to see him. You deserve to choose the way he will die."

It amused Killian the next morning, when Henry first swore in front of his mother. It caused another argument between them. Though this one didn't hold the danger of last nights. It made him happy, that she was taking his thoughts of how to raise Henry seriously enough to argue her point against his. The largest fight they had that day, was just after he took her to the Jolly Roger.

"Killian, I don't have time today. I do have things to do, rather than scare the other people on the ocean today."

Killian laughed. "So you don't want to see the Jolly Roger?" He smiled. "The crew has promised to behave."

Emma lit up. She had wanted to see his ship, since she had come back. She had study every detail she could have from Henry's book. "Alright, fine, but a quick visit."

So he took her up to his ship. "Men, Princess Swan is now on deck."

The crew stopped what they were doing and bowed to Emma, who was blushing and kicked Killian in the shin. "I'm not a princess."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Very well, Princess."

Mr. Smee came up, nervously. "Captain, your orders?"

Killian looked down at Smee. "Bring out the prisoner." His voice was low and lethal. Emma shivered at his voice. She stepped closer to him, brushing her hand against his. He caught it in his, and brought her hand to his lips. "Don't fret, love. I just want your thoughts on something."

Mullins and Jukes dragged out Neal. His body was bloody and torn. He looked like he hadn't eaten since she had last seen him. Neal started struggling when he saw Killian, as if knowing whatever he said would only mean harm to him.

Emma gasped. "What happened to him."

Killian smirked. "Nothing too bad, just some normal injuries working on a ship. Isn't that right boys?"

The men started to laugh. Emma step towards Neal, her hand pressed firmly to her lips. "Neal?"

Neal's eyes landed on her. "Em..." His voice was broken and raw. Jukes brought his knee in contact with his stomach. Neal groaned.

Her eyes flashed. "Drop him." Her voice was icy. She whirled around to face Killian. "Let him go."

"No." His voice was commanding. His stance defiant. "I will carry this through. I just wanted your thoughts of how he might die." He looked at his nails, as if he didn't really care. "I was thinking of just ripping his heart out and feeding it to the sharks." He looked up at her. "But I do want your input on it, since this is for you."

Emma stormed up to him, and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "What makes you think I would want that." Her voice was low. Even now she understood that he was Captain, and though she was someone that was special to him, in front of his crew he could be nothing less then Captain Hook. "Take me where I can scream at you for the foolishness of the idea."

He gripped her forearm and dragged her into the belly of his ship. Once they were in his cabin, he slammed the door and locked it. "Speak your piece lass."

She snarled. "Don't you lass me, Hook. What make you think I would want him dead. Out of town, yes. But never dead. The moment he came into this town, he came under my protection. Just like Mr. Gold, just like everyone else in the fucking town. If you do this I will arrest you and never let you out."

Killian drew to his full height, towering over her. "Don't threaten me, Swan. I will not let this go. He and Gold can both rot at the bottom of the ocean for all I care. I thought you would be happy because he is suffering the way he made you suffer all this time."

Emma slapped him, tears coming down her face. "How dare you."

He backhanded her, watching her head snap to the side. The shock was evident on her face. She was frozen, as he pushed her against his desk. Holding her hand above her head in his hand, he cut through her cloths with his hook. "I dare." He growled into her ear. "I dare because you are mine." He bit her ear painfully. "I will kill him. Just as I will fuck you. Just as I will pull you back every time." Her pants took a bit longer for him to tear them off of her. "I will respect your authority on land, but here on my ship. I am law."

Emma went home wrapped in a sheet. She was furious and satisfied. She knew she could never ask what happened to Neal. She had to first get him on land, but right now she had to get her point across to Killian. She locked and barricaded her door that night, before Killian got back. She had sent Henry off to Regina's for Christmas time with her. So it was just her and him. Emma laid down, holding tight to her pillow, trying to forget the sex they had. Tears spilled onto her pillow, she was no longer sure of herself. She knew it wasn't good to have anger sex, but it was more forceful then she ever wanted. It felt different, he felt different, cut off, like another person.

Emma didn't here him come in, she just cried herself to sleep, trying to reason with her heart and the knowledge that she couldn't trust him around her again.

Killian came home, with a dozen roses. He was so sorry for what he had did. He knew he had gone into the place that had been left since his trip to Neverland. That dark ball of rage that took over at times. He had never meant to show that side of him to Emma, but it had happened. He knew that it would take him time to get them back to where they were. He entered his room, thinking she would be there already in bed, but he found it empty. There were random bumps all over his bed, nine in total. He drew back his sheets, stuffed sharks and a note laid there. He picked up the note.

_I can't trust you. Not after today. If this ever happens again. I will feed a piece of you to each kind of shark I can find. How's that for mutiny._

Large tear spots were on the paper, that was shaking in his grip. He tossed them down, and raced down the hall to her room. He pounded on the door, when he found the door locked. "Emma." He screamed through the door. "Let me in, Emma."

He kept scream, until his voice was raw. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry." He slide down the door, tears trailing down his cheeks. He would never forgive himself for this. His last words before he drifted off to sleep were, "Emma, I'm so sorry. I lost control. Emma, please."

* * *

**So there you go, the ninth chapter. I am going to be roasted for what I did, but it is where the chapter was going. I do hold true to my work and my writing. I am sorry if I offended anyone for this. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know last chapter was hard. This one does get better. Not what I orginally thought this chapter would be, but I like the way it turned out.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tenth day of Christmas

On the tenth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: ten slaps in the face.

Emma slept poorly. Dreaming of Neal and Killian and the events from yesterday. She woke, tried and sad. She drew the dresser away from her door, thinking to take a shower before the day began. She nearly screamed when she opened the her door and Killian fell through her doorway. The sight of him sleeping at her door, broke her heart.

Killian blotted awake. He leap to his feet, looking around for an enemy. He stopped when his eyes rested on Emma. He drew his hand and hook up, showing her he meant no harm. "Emma." His voice was ragged from tears and screaming. "I am sorry, Emma."

She shook her head. Closing her eyes and praying for patience. "Killian. I can't."

He hung his head. "I know, I am asking too much for another chance. All I can ask, is that I can stay here until I find another place."

Emma's heart clenched in her chest. The thought of him leaving was painful. "Sure. Take your time. I just." Tears blocked her voice. She wanted to just fall into his arms and let him sweep her off her feet and promise that the world would be alright. "Killian, why?"

He took a step towards her, cautiously as not to frighten her. He drew her in his arms, feeling her tense. "There is a catch to Neverland." He began. "You will forget everything, but what you take with you. I took rage and grief." He sighed, drawing back to look at her. She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. "It changed me. Made me into a monster. That Hook that cartoon portrays only has a fraction of my rage." He sighed. "When I left, I was able to regain control over it, but it's not perfect."

Emma slapped him. "That doesn't help, Killian."

He got down on one knee, keeping his arms around her. "Emma, I swear to you I will never take you without your permission ever again. I will always back away when you push me away. I will never touch you again if that is what you want. I will do anything if you would just forgive me a little."

She sighed. "I don't know. I just want to take a shower." He drew away from her.

"Just a shower?"

Emma frowned. "Yes, why?"

He nodded. "Because I know it can be tempting to drown yourself after something like this." He scratched his head. "The burning water doesn't help either, but I know you will try."

Killian walked away, going to his own room and breaking down. He had lost her, he was sure.

The moment the water touched her skin, Emma nearly screamed. She bite her lips as the scalding water cascaded around her. She roughly scrubbed herself with a bar of soap, before dropping it and just sitting under the spray. She didn't want to wash away his touch. As much as that bit scared her, how easily he over powered her, how simple it was for him just to take his pleasure, how perfectly contrast to how they normally were, it still didn't make her love him any less.

Under the fall of the water, she thought it through. Yes it was violent. Yes they were angry. But she never pushed him away, or said no. She never once told him to stop, in fact her body had begged for more. It wasn't until they were done that her brain had noticed how sidetracked they had gotten. Killian had looked horrified at her. She ran her hands through her wet hair. Nothing made sense, except that she still loved him, it just didn't feel like that was him. She needed to talk to someone about this and quickly.

Finishing her shower and dressing. She called the one person she knew, that had dealt with their true love operating under a different personality. Her father.

Killian had entered the library with a heavy heart. Belle stopped what she was doing to coo at him.

"I lost her, Belle." He whispered, slumping into a chair. "I lost control of the beast inside me, and lost her."

Belle smoothed his hair and held his solitary hand. "She won't hate you. Not with true love." She gave a sad smile. "I would know. It just takes time for her to come back around." She walked over to her desk and pulled out flash cards. "Why don't you give her notes, about what you never want her to forget and place them somewhere interesting."

He looked at her. "I did the whole note thing."

Belle 'tsk'ed him. "Not those kinds of notes, silly." She lowered her voice. "Sexy things." She took a flash card and wrote something quickly on it. "See." She handed him the card.

On one side it said Name, the other side said the way you call it when you enter me. Killian blushed. "Not what I wanted to know about you, sweetie, but I think that is a good challenge."

Emma still wasn't home, when Killian came back. There was a note, With Charming." He took to setting up in the shower. There was a knock on the door and Killian when to inquire who was calling on their home. Snow White stood there. Once the door was open, she punched him. Killian stumbled back, holding his jaw. "What was that for!" He yelled at the crazy queen.

"Ever take from Emma like that again, I will castrate you." She glared, before leaving.

He rubbed his jaw. "Great, now people will want to skin me." He muttered going to get an ice pack.

Six more times that happened. There was a knock. Killian answered the door, he got punched, slapped or kicked, depending on who it was.

Charming-punch

Archie-kick

August-punch

Red-slap

Jefferson-kick

Granny-slap

He stopped answering the door after that. Emma came home a little while later, looking tired and sad. She looked over at him, eyeing the ice pack on his face. "What happened to you?"

Killian gave her a sad smile. "The town loves you, Emma. They thought they should show their disapproval of me today. Even the nuns kicked me, when they came around for the charity drive this afternoon." He sighed. "I've never been beat so often by so many people in a single day."

Emma laughed. "That was partly my fault. I went to talk to David about it."

Killian hummed. "Well that would explain why your parents both warned me never to do anything to you again." He stood and walked over to her. "How was your talk?"

She tensed. "Good, it helped reason somethings out. What was shock, what was real." She touched his face in a soft touch, tracing his jaw with her fingertips. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything, Emma. You know that. Just ask."

She took a deep breath. "Go see Archie, and deal with whatever else Neverland did to you." She let her hand fall. "If anything just to get a better control of it."

He nodded. "I will. I'll go tomorrow to set up a time I can go see him."

She smiled. "Then I am going to shower and go to bed. Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma."

Emma entered the bathroom with a sigh. David had taken her to Archie when she asked about the time Snow had changed her personality. Archie had spent most of his day going through the events that had happened yesterday. He won't have a solid idea until he talked with Killian, but from what she could give him. Archie believe that it could have been the darkness that he carried with him from Neverland. He normally had control of it, but it could have been a number of things that let it get out faster. The fact that they were on the Jolly Roger, their tempers were running high, and the fact that he desired her above all else, could have easily tripped him up. Archie had Emma look at it critically, and found that, though it wasn't the best time to have sex, it had just happened. Both parties had had intercourse with each other before, enjoyed it, and had a tendency to work things out better. So Archie suggested that he see Killian, privately, and them together in couple's counseling, but until then they were to sleep alone and try not to have sex.

Emma got into the shower and stopped. There were nine words staring at her on flash cards on the shower wall.

Name

Hair

Eyes

Hands

Body

Sound

Legs

Lips

Sleep

She took them down in the order they were in, turning them over to find explanations on the back.

Name- I love the way you will scream my name when you reach your peak. It took my so long just to get you to say my name. Just hearing you say it, no matter the situation arouses me to no end. You can draw my attention away for anything just by calling my name. You have power over me in just one word.

Hair-The first thing I touched of you was your hair. The first touch you accpeted of me. I love seeing your hair spread out around you like a golden halo when we make love. Or when you are on top, how it falls around your face when you lean into kiss me, or touch my legs when you throw your head back to moan. I could tangle my hand in your hair all day. I want to bury myself in its soft strains after a long day.

Eyes-You have such expressive eyes. Holding all the pain and sadness within, but when you are happy, they light with a fire I have never seen. I love how they grow wide when I do something that surprises you. Or how they fill with desire after I kissed you. It makes you even that more desirable when your eyes flash with emotions. Your eyes draw me in, with just a glance.

Hands-When you held my hook in your hands, I swear my heart stopped beating for just a moment. You make me feel whole. You take me as I am, for what I am. That alone will cause me to love you even more then I did when I first fell in love with you.

Body-Every move you make starts a fire in me. To have you near me. Just being able to hold you is the greatest treasure I could ever ask for. It more then just lust with you, I want to worship ever inch of your body. Ever crease of your hand, makes me forget what I was angry or upset about. It draws me in like no other.

Sound-The noises you make when we make love, drives me to pull ever last ounce of pleasure out of you. Until you don't know where your pleasure ends and my begins. Just sighing with you head resting on my shoulder, makes my heart leap. I could listen to you all day, and never tire of the sound of your voice. To hear you laughter and your joy. It makes me happier then I have ever been.

Legs-Those longs lushish legs. I could stare at them at ever angle and find no flaw. I enjoy the way they wrap around me as I thrust into you, pulling me deeper. Keeping you close and not letting me move away from you.

Lips-God, your lips alone could get me drunk. You kiss brings thoughts of passion I knew not existed til that moment. They cause sparks to go off everywhere they touch. I felt like I had gone thirsty for a thousand years before I tasted your lips.

Sleep-Watching you sleep in my arms, it is the greatest pride I know. You are so gently in your sleep. Curled around me, or being held by me. I eases my very soul. It lets me put to rest my demons and dream of my angel instead. Never once had I had a bad night when you share my bed and join me in peaceful slumber.

Emma was crying when she finished the last one. She knew he meant every word he wrote. Emma exited the shower, not even bothering to put a towel around her body. She set out to find Killian, he was preparing for bed. He looked up shocked when she entered his room. "Emma, not that I don't love seeing you in the nude, but I don't think you or I are ready to jump each other just yet."

Emma walked over to him, grabbed his hook in one hand, wrapped her other around his shoulders.

"Killian, shut up and kiss me."

Killian softly kissed her lips, giving the barest pressure before pulling back. Emma pulled him closer, bring her lips back to his. Something clicked inside her, the reason it felt so strange to her what happened. Why it didn't feel right. Not once, during their violent coupling did he kiss her. He laid her down on the bed, not once breaking from her kiss.

"Emma." He whispered against her lips. "I won't take you tonight. I can't."

"Shh." She cupped his face. "I'm not asking you to. I want you to hold me. I want you to kiss away my fears."

He smiled, still sad, but happy none the less. "I can do that." He leaned back in to reclaim her lips. His world felt right again.

* * *

**So there you go. Well where I am it is offically Christmas. So Merry Christmas to you all. This will be the last one I post for today. The other to chapters will be written sometime today, but they won't be posted until tomorrow. Mad Wolf Christmas will be finished up in the next coming weeks as well. I know I wanted to get them done by today, but I need sleep before I deal with family. So I bid you good night. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the smallest chapter there is. Happy New Years for those of you who are before me. I still have nearly an hour and a half. I will try to finish this up, but I hate to say the inspiration is drying up. I don't feel that it is right for me to do the 12 nights of pleasure where they currently are. So would you all comment on how you would like this story to end? Would you be alright with that? Is it too soon? I will wait your judgement as I start the last chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reading and staying with me so far. Enjoy.**

* * *

Eleventh day of Christmas

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: eleven bottles of rum.

Killian woke, feeling at peace. Emma still lay there with her head resting on his shoulder like it was her pillow. He gazed down at her, brushing her hair away from her face. Never had he wanted to keep something, as much as he wanted to keep Emma in that moment. It was the day before Christmas, and he knew just what to get her. He eased out of bed, careful not to wake her. He dress rapidly, then headed out of the apartment. First stop Archie.

Archie looked startled when Killian entered his office in the wee hour of the morning. "Hello, Captain. What a surprise."

He looked around. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, there would be something. Emma came to see you yesterday."

Archie frowned. "Yes, she did. I won't tell you what it was about, if that is what you are after."

"No, I would like help. Emma had given me more than I could have ever thought possible. I love her." His eyes narrowed. "I never want what happened to ever transpire again. She said you might be willing to help this old pirate change his naughty ways."

Archie smiled brightly. "Well, that I can help with. I hope. Why don't we start now."

Killian sighed. "Well, I guess we shall. It all started in this little port town..."

Emma woke not long after Killian left. She felt better after a good night sleep and there was something about being held in his arms that made the world seem just a little bit brighter. She went down to the station, in high spirits. It was Christmas eve, and she only had two more things to purchase for Killian. She thought long and hard of what to give him on these last two days. Her thoughts turned dark when she thought of Neal, who was most likely still aboard the Jolly Roger. Sure she wanted to hit him herself, but she did not want him to die. She would have to think of a way to persuade Killian to free him. It was about noon when Ruby stopped by and paid her a visit.

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?" Emma had been taking a break from the pile of paperwork she had been finishing up. Ruby smiled, holding up at bag. "Killian sent me on this errand. And I am to tell you he would like to see you in these cloths sometime soon, but he might not be home till late." She smiled brightly. "He is at Archie's."

Emma smiled brightly. "Really?"

Ruby nodded. "Now open what he got you. I want to see."

Emma removed the tissue paper and removed three pieces of clothing: jacket, shirt, and jeans. Each of them had a rip in them. There was a note at the bottom of the bag.

I tried to get you some new cloths, but they kept ripping. So when we are bed mates again, will you wear them so I can rip the cloths right off of you? Keep thinking of the good times, and I will see you tonight. Killian.

Emma blushed, as Ruby rolled out the cloths. "Well girl, there are eleven rips in totally. Someone was edger."

"Yes, I do believe he was." They shared a grin, before collapsing in giggles.

Killian came home just after ten. He wasn't expecting Emma to be up waiting for him, but she was with a plate of food and a cup of coffee. He didn't say much as he wolfed down the food, having spend all day trying to get everything out had left him weary. Emma cleared his place when he was finished. She took his hand when she came back. "Ruby gave me your gift."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Did she now?"

Emma bit her lip. "Yes, she did. I liked it." She paused. "I want to ask you something before I give you my gift."

Killian turned to her, and rasped out. "Anything, you know that love."

"Release Neal." Her voice was quiet, unsure if she had crossed the line in the sand. Killian sighed, standing. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Very well. I will have one of the boys escort him to the edge of town and boot him over the line. Will that do, Princess?"

She turned her face up to his, bring their lips together in a soft kiss. "That would be fine." She glanced over her shoulder. "Though you might want to share your gift with them."

He looked at her quizzically before following her eyes with his. In the kitchen were stacked eleven barrels. "Lass is that what I think it is?"

She smiled. "Eleven bottles seem too small, but Ruby knows a dealer, who still makes it in the barrel. Apparently your crewmen taught him after they got their memories back how to make the best rum."

He wrapped her in a hug. "I think the boys will be happy at your thoughtfulness. I thank you on their behalf." He kissed her again, before pulling away.

"I do believe, we should get some sleep. You little one will be sure to be awake the moment Christmas arrives."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, just what I need to be woken up by, my kid jumping on my bed."

Killian smiled. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Only if I spend the night with you."

He kissed her again. "Couldn't do it any other way, lass. I couldn't do it."

Together they walked to their room, slipping off to dreams of a cheerful tomorrow in each other arms.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter. Short and to the point really. It seems strange that it would come to this, since everything was so much more passionate earlier. But like I said, I don't think they are ready for it. Not after what happened. Though a thought just crossed my mind. The last day will be of Christmas a year later. What do you think? Please let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write it. I couldn't be more dissapointed in myself at my lack of timelyness. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I know I had a lot of joy writing it, and I am sad to have it end. Which other then the loss of a muses was another reason I have put off writing this for as long as possible.**

**So here it is, the last chapter of Tweleve Days of Christmas.**

* * *

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Swan girl gave to me: twelve ships to plunder.

_**One year later**_

Henry opened the door as silently as he could. Light slipped into their room, resting on the two people curled up on the bed. He tip toed across the floor, until he was next to the bed. Henry smiled down at his mother. She had found true love and believe. Something he had been praying for since he first met her. Now the man next to her had brought so much to this town since he arrived. He had helped Henry land his girlfriend Grace, helped the town's marine flourish, and even taught Emma to open her heart to others. He grinned before doing what ever child must on Christmas morning. Wake his folks. He jumped on the bed, yelling. "Santa came! Santa came!"

Emma and Killian both woke with a start. Emma grabbed for the gun that wasn't there, and Killian swung the hook that had been removed. Both of them looked at their weapons confused. Where Emma's gun usually lay was a little blue ball with wings, every time she squeezed it the thing would cry 'hey, listen'. Killian's hook had been replaced with a candy cane with ships running along the white strip. Henry was on the floor laughing. He had woken his family up before, and since both of them had lived let's just say adventurous lives they tend to attack things that woke them up suddenly.

Emma was the first to move, chucking the little thing at Henry. "You couldn't have waited another hour when our alarm goes off?"

Killian was getting out of bed, grumbling about kids that don't grow up. Henry was still trying to catch his breath. "Kid you have the count of five to get out of this room and start making coffee, or your mother and I will find ways to scare Grace off and scar you for life." He had removed the candy cane and reattached his hook.

Henry gulped and nodded, before running out of the room.

Emma laughed, falling back into bed. "He would have a plan for us in the morning wouldn't he."

Killian chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. "That he would, but we should give him so credit, it is after all Christmas."

Emma smiled. Last Christmas there was still tension between them, though they shared a few kisses on that day. During the past year they had come so far, she had joined him in the sessions with Archie. Things progressed after that. She laid back in bed, watching her lover dress. Killian turned to her and smiled so brightly that it tugged on her heart.

"What thoughts are on your mind, love?" He came over with his shirt still unbuttoned and jeans hanging from his hips. She reached out to him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Just on how far we have come in the past year."

Killian's eyes darkened. "Oh, aye. We have come far." He scooped her out of bed. "But I must say my favorite memory would have to be catching Henry kissing Grace in July."

_**Flashback**_

It had been six months since they had been intimate and it was killing Killian. There was a festival and fireworks later that night. He had talked with Snow, so he knew that Henry would have a place to go after the fireworks. He had it all planed out, when the fireworks start he would draw Emma away from the group and kiss her, driving her mad with desire, then he would take her back to their flat to make sweet love to her. He felt his desire stir just at the thought of having her once more completely.

Ruby and Jefferson had dragged him into a sword fighting show, where he had to battle against Charming. Emma stood off to the side, laughing at the irony of it all.

After two hours of fighting, Snow called a halt to the match, declaring both of them winners. Though Charming was still grumbling, he shut up when Snow kissed him. Emma took the moment to give Killian a sweet kiss as well. He wanted it to last longer then it had, but he smiled when she drew back. "I see what you did there."

Emma looked up at him. "What?"

He brushed his nose against hers. "Waiting until your parents were distracted to kiss me."

She smiled before kissing him again. "Well I can't have him challenging you again. There is still the rest of the fair to look at."

Killian laughed. "As you wish."

They walked hand in hand through the fair, looking at the booths and what the people of this town had done since the curse had been broken. Belle was reading tales of their history to the children, while Rumpelstiltskin did bits of magic to show what Belle was telling. It was all in all a lovely fair. The fairies had gone all out in making it a festive occasion for all.

They stopped at Ghetto's stand, while Killian looked over some items, Emma inquired how Pinocchio was doing. After waving good-bye to the toy maker and visiting with a candle-stick maker, they continued down main street, draw to wonderful smell coming from the Granny's Diner. Upon entering the establishment, Emma and Killian where greeted with a pleasant sight. Henry, sitting next to Grace, was currently snogging the girl for all he is worth. Emma blinked a couple of times, trying to rid herself of shock that her son was kissing another person.

Killian pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Why don't we come back later. Let the kids have some fun." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "After all its not like Granny isn't watching them like a hawk." Emma shook her head, lean up to kiss the man before her once more.

"Can't do that, Hook." The way she said his nickname now, sent blood rushing to his lower bits. She slipped out of his grasp and sauntered over to the kiss locked pair.

She coughed causing the two to jump in surprise. Henry looked up at his mother then down at the floor, embarrass beyond words. Grace stared at the wall, a faint blush painted against her cheeks. "Be happy that it was me, not her father." Emma said in a cheerful voice. "We'll talk later about it, kid." She ruffled Henry's hair and winked at Grace, before returning to Hook's side.

She glanced sidelong at him, biting her lip. "What would you say, to us getting out of here?" She leaned into his body, rising on her tip-toes to nibble on his ear. "We can go back home, and lock the doors."

Killian groaned, sweeping her up off her feet to carry her back home so he could have his wicked way with her.

_**Present time**_

Emma laughed, a sound that was much more common here now a days. She leap from Killian's arms and processed to dress in jeans and a turtle neck. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she felt Killian wrap his arms around her, pulling her flush against his back. "I love you." He stated, so comfortable, kissing her just below her ear. "And I always will."

Emma turned slightly in his arms to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "I love you, Captain Hook, more then you will ever know."

The day passed in a flourish of gift wrapping, food, and family visits. Killian was never out of arm's reach for Emma. Snow even smiled as she watched them move in harmony around the kitchen to ready the days feast. Though Charming still grumbled about it. Emma had never felt such content before. Hook just knew how to put her at easy. When Charming and Snow left with Henry in tow, one of his gifts was a saddle for his horse, Emma sighed closing the door.

Killian wrapped her in his arms, rocking them gentle to the sound of Christmas music playing on the radio. "Have a happy Christmas, love?" He voice dropped an octave lower, when he reached his favorite pet name for her.

Emma tilted her head back, staring into his deep blue eyes. "Yes." Came the answer from her kissable lips. Killian ducked his head, to pepper her lips with his kisses. She melted against him, returning kiss for kiss. When they pulled back, both were breathless, lust shown in their eyes as they stared at one another. Emma's eyes flickered to his lips, before subconsciously licking her own. He groaned, before bring his lips to her once more for a deeper kiss.

He drew back from the battle of tongues and teeth and smiled down at her. "I have a gift for you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really, because I have a gift for you."

Killian pulled out of her grasp, "Mine first." He reached into his jacket pocket, and went down on to one knee. With his hook he lifted the lid of the box black velvet box, reveling a simple silver ring with a modest diamond nestled in the center. "Emma Swan, Princess of the land, will you do this humble pirate captain of becoming my wife?"

Emma gasped, reaching out to grasp his hook, the cool metal still brings butterflies to her stomach. She did love the man before, they had been through so much with Neal, Cora, and just trying to find their ever after. "Yes." She dropped down to her knees, grabbing his jacket with her free hand and pulled him closer. "Now kiss me you scoundrel."

He gave her a smirk, before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, full of promise, hope, and love.

Emma pulled back, to watch as he slide the ring home. She gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him again. "I love it." Killian smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I knew you would." He kissed her again, pulling her on top of him as he laid back on the floor. His hook traced down her spin, while his hand tangled in her hair. Emma shifted so she was straddling him, enjoying the kiss and feeling him pressed against her form. She drew back with a mischievous smile.

"Do you want to see what I got you?" She asked as she ground her hips down, feeling him buck up to her.

He rolled them over, rocking his hips into hers. "Lass unless it is you magically becoming naked under me, I don't believe I care." He nipped at her neck, smirking when her fingers played in his hair, tugging just right when he nipped the sensitive flesh under his tongue. She gasped and withered under him.

"I don't know, Hook." She moaned as he nipped the part of her breast he could see spill out of her top. "I think you might just love it at the moment."

He pulled back, resting his weight on his elbows. He quirked an eyebrow and flashed her a dazzling smile. "Really, love, must I play dirty." His voice dripped in the innuendo, as he rolled his hips sensually against her, drawing a cry from her lips. She wanted him, but still she was determined to give him this gift.

She leaned up and kissed him, while he was engaged with the foreplay of their mouths she flipped them over. Emma scrambled out of his grasp, quickly moving away from the pirate. She turned her head to look back at the rumbled man on the floor and winked. "Catch me if you can, Captain."

With that she took off through the place, Hook following behind her. He tried their bedroom door to find it locked. "Lass." He called. "This won't stop me for long." The chase excited him to no end. He knelt by the lock and started to pick it. Within a minute he had the door swinging open. What he saw on the bed made him stop. Emma had her hair lose, spilling out against the black stain sheets, wearing the cloths with the rips in all the right places, handcuffed to the bed frame.

She smiled like the vixen she was, raising her body up to display for him. "Care to unwrap your present, Captain?"

He stalked over to her, ripping her shirt off with easy, revealing she wasn't wearing bra. His mouth went dry, looking down at the beauty before him. "With pleasure." He rasped out, eyes never leaving her chest as he watched them rise and fall with each breath she took. Killian attacked her with renewed passion, fitting himself between her legs and gave her a lust-filled kiss. His hook made quick work of her jeans, using the rips to tear the denim from her body. He stared down at her for a moment, following map on her tong. It still brought unending joy to see her in cloths that he had picked out of her. He leaned down and nipped her hip. Looking up at her he pulled the tong off with his teeth, watching her pant at the sight he made. He removed himself from her body to undress, the moment all cloths were removed from his body he was back, pressed against her, feeling her legs open wider in invitation, one he would never refuse. When they joined, stars exploded behind his eyes. Looking down at his love, keep prisoner by choice, he couldn't think of a better place to be, then thrusting into her with everything he had, pulling moans and screams from her kiss swollen lips. Finally they had found their happy ever after.

* * *

**So that is it, the story has come to an end. Thank you all that have been with me from the beginning, for your comments, your likes and dislikes, and your desire to know what happens at the end of the rainbow. So this is me, signing off. See you in the next story I dabble with.**


End file.
